une femme blessée
by carinette34
Summary: une autre fin pour l'épisode 6x01 quand Lisbon est attaquée par Red John, toute la suite s'en trouve bien sûr changée
1. Chapitre 1: corps blessé

Chapitre 1: Corps blessé

Dès qu'elle avait vu que l'adresse mentionnée dans l'appel de détresse correspondait au lieu où se trouvait Partridge, elle avait foncé sans vraiment réfléchir. La mise sur écoute des sept noms de la liste de Jane allait peut-être payer quoi que Monsieur en dise. La dispute qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt dans la journée à ce sujet lui laissait un goût amer. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner des ordres ainsi et la traiter de gamine ? Elle comprenait qu'il soit énervé, il lui avait fait confiance en la mettant dans la confidence et elle l'avait « trahi » en parlant à l'équipe et en mettant les suspects sur écoute. Elle savait que son but était de les protéger, l'équipe et elle. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi. De tout le reste de la journée, elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Même s'il appelait certainement pour s'excuser, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Elle était allée à cette adresse et attendait le groupe d'intervention quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la maison. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas entrer seule mais ce serait trop bête de le laisser filer. Elle pénétra dans la maison l'arme au poing, progressa prudemment, ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité . Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui envahissait son corps, son souffle se faisait plus court. Etait-ce vraiment l'adrénaline ou tout simplement la peur ? Quand elle ouvrit le placard et que le corps de Partridge tomba à ses pieds, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas leur homme. Il n'était pas encore mort et eut juste le temps de prononcer deux mots « Tigre, Tigre », ces mêmes mots issus du poème de William Blake et que Red John avait prononcés à Jane. Il s'éteignit juste après.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle pouvait sentir une présence dans cette maison, une présence qui lui glaçait le sang, elle sentit le danger mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'elle reçut la morsure d'un pistolet électrique dans le dos, puis ce fut le noir.  
Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais pas plus de quelques minutes certainement. Elle appréhendait d'ouvrir les yeux craignant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle sentait les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Elle distingua un homme face à elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, mais ne pouvait voir son visage dissimulé derrière un masque en forme de smiley. Il était là, Red John était là. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir un peu plus encore et se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il sifflotait en jouant avec un couteau dont la lame luisait sous les rayons de lune qui pénétraient à travers les carreaux poussiéreux. Le pire psychopathe de Californie se trouvait en face d'elle et elle connaissait sa cruauté.

\- Ah Teresa, enfin vous ouvrez vos jolis yeux verts, je commençais à m'impatienter.  
Elle devait se calmer, analyser la situation comme Jane le ferait, essayer de voir ses yeux, un détail, n'importe quoi qui coïnciderait avec un des six noms restants. Mais il fallait surtout gagner du temps en espérant que le groupe d'intervention arrive vite. Il n'était même pas question de tenter quelque chose de stupide, que pouvait-elle faire les mains ligotées ? Et même si elle arrivait à se relever, ses jambes ne la porteraient pas bien loin.  
\- Vous pourriez dire bonjour tout de même.  
\- Taré !  
\- Depuis le temps que vous me cherchez, je pensais que vous seriez contente de me voir...Mais bon, je me contenterais de « taré », ce qui pour moi est un compliment.  
\- Mon équipe sait où je suis, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver.  
\- Oh je sais Teresa, d'ailleurs Patrick a essayé de vous joindre plusieurs fois et comme je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien, j'ai répondu, comme ça, il a une bonne raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. J'adore le rendre dingue !  
\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ?  
\- Euh...non ! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi, je l'ai puni et au lieu d'accepter sa punition, il essaie de se venger, c'est lui qui me cherche, pas l'inverse ! Et puis, il recommence à vivre et voyez vous Teresa, ça m'ennuie. Il vous a ,vous et vos collègues du CBI, il a un travail respectable, alors qu'il ne mérite rien de tout ça ! Je veux le briser !  
\- Que comptez vous faire ? Me tuer et faire un de vos smileys ridicules sur le mur en partant ?  
\- Et bien non Teresa, je suis un artiste, voyez vous, et vous tuer serait trop simple, trop rapide, vous ne souffririez pas assez. Vous méritez de souffrir tout autant que lui. Vous l'aimez tellement que vous avez fait de sa quête la vôtre. S'il n'était pas là, je ne serais qu'un taré parmi d'autres !  
Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et avait laissé courir la lame de son couteau sur son visage, sur son cou, le long de son bras.  
\- Vous avez peur Teresa ? Ne dîtes rien, je connais la réponse. Assez discuté, voilà ce que j'ai prévu pour vous. Je vous ai toujours trouvé très attirante, une vraie petite bombe. Alors, on va prendre quelques minutes de bon temps tous les deux. Vous ne vous en remettrez pas et lui non plus, la culpabilité le rongera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et cerise sur le gâteau, pour vous qui êtes amoureuse de lui, vous pouvez être sûre qu'il ne vous touchera jamais après ça. Qu'en dîtes vous Teresa ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ce qu'un esprit peut élaborer de plus horrible ?  
\- Espèce de...  
\- Taré , je sais, dit-il en ricanant .  
\- Vous n'avez jamais agi ainsi, pourquoi vous y abaisser aujourd'hui ?  
\- Tstttttt, bien sûr que si je l'ai déjà fait, souvenez vous Miranda, la sœur de Lorelei, et c'était loin d'être la première. Je suis passée à l'étape suivante quand le dégoût et la peur sur leur visage ne m'ont plus suffi. Contrairement à toutes les autres, votre calvaire ne devrait pas durer longtemps, votre courage m'a trop excité Teresa, et puis nous n'avons plus guère de temps.  
Il se jeta sur elle. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put mais le coup qu'elle reçut sur la pommette la laissa à moitié inconsciente. Il la mit face contre le sol, défit son pantalon qu'il descendit sur ses cuisses. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Pendant qu'il la violait, elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et sa voix dans son oreille répétant « Souvenez vous Teresa, tout est de sa faute , tout est de sa faute ».  
Il avait raison sur un point, la mort aurait été plus douce. Elle ne pleura pas quand il la laissa étendue sur le sol. Il était parti en riant.  
\- Dîtes bonjour à Patrick pour moi !

Elle avait entendu les sirènes au loin et avait alors rassemblé ses dernières forces pour remonter du mieux possible son sous-vêtement et son pantalon. Puis elle était restée étendue en attendant les secours. Elle ne réalisait pas encore et peut -être était-ce mieux ainsi.  
C'est Cho qui était apparu le premier dans la pièce l'arme au poing. Il s'était approché lentement et s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la situation.  
\- Mon dieu Lisbon, que...Il vous a...  
\- Ecoutez, Cho, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent, je ne veux pas qu'IL sache !  
Sa voix était faible et son regard suppliant.  
\- Mais enfin, il vous a …  
\- Jamais, Cho ! Je vous en prie !  
Elle avait perdu connaissance avant que les secours n'arrivent. Cho avait fini de remonter et de reboutonner son pantalon quand Jane entra à son tour dans la pièce, la découvrant inconsciente. Il avait interrogé Cho du regard, lui demandant ainsi si elle était vivante puis l'avait prise dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les secours la prennent en charge. Elle était vivante, Red John l'avait épargnée. Du moins, le croyait-il...


	2. Chapter 2 : coeur meurtri

** Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis très contente que ma fic vous plaise !**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à la lire après ce chapitre 2...**

Chapitre 2 : cœur meurtri

Elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital nimbée de soleil, Jane et Cho assis de chaque côté du lit, Grace et Rigsby assis au fond de la pièce. C'est Cho qui avait parlé le premier.

Salut Patron, comment vous sentez**-**vous ?

C'était une question rhétorique car ça ne pouvait pas aller bien.

Ça va Cho**,** merci, je suis juste un peu endolorie.

Je sais que vous êtes fatiguée mais on doit vous poser quelques questions.

Je connais la procédure, y'a pas de problème.

Elle avait croisé furtivement le regard de Jane et son expression était indéfinissable, mélange de soulagement et de colère. Elle avait très vite détourné le regard**,** sachant très bien ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Ils avaient attendu un long moment dans cette chambre qu'elle se réveille. Il s'était assis à côté du lit et avait tenu sa main, voulant la sentir bien vivante sous ses doigts. Il avait eu si peur pour elle après que Red John ait répondu à sa place. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il était persuadé qu'il la retrouverait morte, que Red John allait la lui prendre**,** elle aussi. Après leur dispute au restaurant, il avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Alors il avait laissé un message pour s'excuser et lui dire qu'ils devaient en parler mais elle ne l'avait certainement pas eu. Elle allait mourir sans qu'il ait eu le temps de s'excuser, de lui expliquer qu'il avait juste peur pour elle, qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en danger. En rentrant dans cette maison, les images de sa femme et de sa fille lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Il s'attendait à une troisième vision d'horreur, la seule personne qui comptait désormais morte à cause de lui. Quand il l'avait vu étendue sur le sol, Cho à genoux à ses côtés en train de défaire ses liens, il était resté sur le pas de la porte, la peur le clouant sur place. Et puis, il avait lu sur le visage de Cho qu'elle était vivante et s'était précipité pour la prendre dans ses bras. Red John s'était montré moins cruel cette fois, il la lui avait laissée. Mais après le soulagement, alors qu'ils attendaient son réveil, une colère sourde s'était insinuée en lui. Oui, il était en colère. Contre Red John bien sûr mais aussi contre lui-même car il l'avait mise en danger en lui parlant de la liste et en étant trop proche d'elle. Pire encore, il était en colère contre elle d'être allée là-bas toute seule, de s'être mise en danger, de n'avoir pas vu le piège qui se refermait sur elle. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand elle commença à expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Elle expliqua l'appel reçu au CBI qui correspondait à l'adresse où se trouvait Partridge, le bruit qui l'avait poussé à entrer pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, le corps de Partridge tombé d'un placard et les mots qu'il avait prononcés « tigre, tigre » avant de mourir, le pistolet électrique et son réveil avec Red John dans la pièce dissimulé derrière son masque, quelques bribes de leur conversation dont l'évocation de Loreleï et Miranda, son départ quand il avait entendu les sirènes. Elle avait bien sûr omis le plus important. Cho le savait mais n'avait pas relevé, respectant ainsi la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

J'oublie certainement des choses mais je suis un peu fatiguée, on pourra reprendre plus tard ?

Bien sûr**,** Patron.

Jane s'était alors levé, visiblement énervé.

\- Laissez**\- **moi résumer Lisbon : Vous êtes allée là-bas toute seule et vous n'avez pas attendu le groupe d'intervention pour rentrer dans la maison en sachant très bien qu'il était certainement à l'intérieur. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Red John vous a neutralisée, ligotée et a gentiment discuté avec vous. ll vous a eue comme un**e** bleu**e,** oui ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il aurait pu vous tuer ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenue mais non, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête, comme une gamine capricieuse. Vous vous êtes jetée dans la gueule du loup comme je l'avais dit. Et non seulement vous n'avez pas été foutue de vous défendre mais vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier, un détail, une odeur, n'importe quoi ! Vous parlez d'un agent du CBI, même un enfant de chœur aurait fait mieux ! J'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir et vous avez tout foutu en l'air !

Elle le regardait sans vraiment croire ce qu'il disait, sans vraiment croire la rancœur et le mépris qu'elle voyait dans **s**es yeux. Ses coéquipiers ne comprenaient pas plus sa réaction, seul Cho osa s'opposer à Jane.

Jane, **a**rrête ça tout de suite, tu ne sais pas ….

Mais Lisbon le stoppa net.

Non Cho, il a raison, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Mais...

Non Cho, je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante.

Elle a raison**,** Cho, ce n'est pas défendable.

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Grace et Rigsby n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche tandis que Cho**,** si calme d'habitude**,** fulminait.

Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser vous traiter comme ça, pas après …

Jamais Cho, quoiqu'il arrive, vous m'avez promis !

Ils étaient partis quelques minutes après pour la laisser se reposer. Une fois seule, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle qui n'avait pas pleuré pendant que Red John la violait ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle pouvait comprendre sa colère, ils étaient près du but et lui si près d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il avait raison dans un sens, elle l'avait laissé filer. Pourtant, elle ne méritait pas qu'il la traite ainsi. En quelques phrases, il l'avait traitée de gamine capricieuse et avait souligné son inconscience et son incompétence. Elle était blessée, son cœur était blessé, blessé qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle. Elle savait bien que**,** sous le coup de la colère**,** les paroles dépassaient souvent la pensée mais à ce point... Il était en colère mais il ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle avait dû endurer**,** elle ! Quel égoïste il faisait ! ... Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, il ne devait jamais savoir car elle savait bien ce qui arriverait : il s'en rendrait coupable, alors que Red John avait voulu la punir elle tout autant que lui. Il vivait déjà avec le poids de la culpabilité depuis tant d'années, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle devait le protéger malgré tout, lui dire et le faire souffrir n'atténueraient pas sa peine à elle. Elle arriverait à vivre avec, du moins le croyait-elle, mais pas lui.

Le défilé des médecins avait occupé le reste de la journée. Elle avait eu droit à tous les examens d'usage, aux traitements anti-viraux et à la visite de la psychologue. C'est cette dernière consultation qui avait été le plus pénible. C'est elle qui lui avait appris pour l'empreinte laissée par Red John, un smiley gravé au couteau au dessus de son sein gauche. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle en ressentit la douleur. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas eu mal et n'avait même pas remarqué le pansement. C'était là la preuve que les blessures psychologiques sont parfois plus douloureuses que les blessures physiques. Il avait dû lui faire ça quand elle était inconsciente et la peur l'avait ensuite comme anesthésiée. Sur les conseils de la psychologue, elle retira le pansement pour regarder cette marque. Il l'avait marquée comme un vulgaire animal et chaque fois qu'elle verrait cette marque, elle penserait à lui. La psychologue l'avait rassurée en lui disant que la marque n'était pas très profonde et que la chirurgie plastique pourrait arranger ça très bientôt. Effacer les traces du corps serait plus facile que celles figées dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Elle passa quelques jours à l'hôpital. Très vite, la colère avait succédé à la fatigue, l'abattement et l'incompréhension. Jane avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais elle avait rejeté ses appels. Il avait tenté de lui rendre visite**,** lui portant une plante d'orchidées blanches, ses préférées, pour se faire pardonner. Mais sa chambre était gardée et malgré les ruses, il n'avait pas réussi à duper les gardes. Quand il apprit sa sortie, il se rendit chez elle mais trouva porte close. Arrivé au bureau, il décida de questionner Cho.

Ecoute Cho, il faut que je lui parle mais elle n'est pas chez elle et elle ne répond pas à mes appels.

Cho**,** qui était déjà très en colère contre lui**,** resta pourtant très calme, ce qui rendit ses paroles encore plus dures.

Ah... et tu ne comprends pas le message ? Vu la façon dont tu l'as traitée et les horreurs que tu lui as dit**es**, tu as le culot de vouloir lui parler ? T'es un minable !

Tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des idiots, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je veux m'excuser et …

Tu es inexcusable ! Comment peux**-**tu espérer qu'elle t'excuse ? Ou alors veux**-**tu simplement soulager ta conscience même si je doute que tu en aies une …. Finalement, c'est Red John qui avait raison : tu es arrogant, imbu de toi même et égoïste, ainsi que le roi des charlatans ! Tu peux être fier de toi, on est tous tombés dans le panneau ! Tu ne mérites pas des amis comme nous et surtout comme Lisbon. Alors fiche**-**lui la paix, elle a déjà beaucoup trop souffert par ta faute !

Tu te trompes sur moi**,** Cho.

J'aimerais...

Les paroles faisaient mal mais le mépris dans ses yeux était encore pire.

A sa sortie d'hôpital, elle avait décidé de partir à Chicago chez ses frères. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Ce séjour lui avait changé les idées, toute cette agitation avec les enfants l'avait empêchée de trop réfléchir. Ses frères s'étaient contentés d'être là pour elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour eux quand ils étaient enfants. Toute cette histoire aurait au moins un point positif, elle avait renoué avec eux. Ils lui avaient posé quelques questions et elle leur avait juste expliqué le minimum. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle voulait juste oublier, oublier Red John, oublier Jane et ce qu'il pensait d'elle, juste oublier.

Quand elle était partie de Chicago près de quinze jours plus tard**,** elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux même si ses nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars et que l'appétit l'avait abandonnée. Mais une fois seule chez elle, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. NON elle n'allait pas bien et Oui elle était en colère !


	3. Chapter 3 : lien brisé

Chapitre 3 : lien brisé

Lisbon revenait au bureau pour la première fois depuis cette horrible nuit. Presque un mois s'était écoulé mais la blessure était toujours bien vive. La colère ne l'avait pas quittée non plus, elle l'avait même cultivée jour après jour. Ce sentiment était devenu son principal allié. Elle lui évitait de sombrer mais était aussi un bon moyen de cacher ses réels sentiments et elle savait que, face à Jane, ce serait primordial. Plus elle serait en colère contre lui, plus facile il lui serait de le tromper. Elle ne feignait pas, elle lui en voulait réellement. Il avait remis en cause son travail pour lequel elle avait tant sacrifié, même avant lui. Mais elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu autant s'il n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, si son opinion n'avait aucune importance. L'évidence s'était imposée à elle encore plus durement : elle l'aimait toujours. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'être aussi faible, elle aurait dû le haïr mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle chassa vite cette pensée quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Elle avait entendu le silence se faire dans l'open space et avait senti les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle était désormais la survivante, celle que Red John avait épargnée alors qu'elle était en fait une victime de plus, vivante mais victime ignorée de tous. Elle s'en sentait presque coupable, coupable d'avoir survécue, mais dans quel état... Pire, la honte l'avait envahie car, au fond d'elle même, elle s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur de la confrontation, Jane avait raison. S'ils savaient tous ….Elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau sans un regard autour d'elle, sans aller les saluer, elle n'était pas prête à les affronter tous en même temps.

Jane avait juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir, elle avait glissé jusqu'à son bureau tel un fantôme. Son corps semblait encore plus frêle, son teint était d'une extrême pâleur, elle ne lui avait jamais parue si fragile. Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel avec elle ? Cette question le hantait depuis des semaines. Elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait risqué sa carrière et sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour le sauver, lui, sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Il lui avait fait les pires reproches. Il aurait dû lui dire à quel point il avait eu peur pour elle parce qu'elle était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Mais non, il avait passé sa colère sur elle. Il se souvenait de ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de tristesse face aux mots qu'il avait employés. Il avait osé lui dire qu'elle était inconsciente et incompétente. N'importe qui se serait laissé avoir, lui même était tombé dans le panneau plusieurs fois. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été foutue de se défendre alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu. Quand la colère était retombée, il avait pris conscience de tout ce qu'il avait dit et avait tout de suite voulu s'excuser. Mais elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, Cho avait pris soin de faire garder sa chambre au cas où Red John voudrait s'en prendre à elle à nouveau et avait donné la consigne au garde de ne pas le laisser entrer. Cho était un vrai molosse quand il s'agissait de Lisbon, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? D'ailleurs, il lui avait clairement dit ce qu'il pensait de lui. Grace et Rigsby, eux, avaient pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Ils avaient eu l'air de comprendre même s'ils ne l'excusaient pas.

Sitôt Lisbon entrée dans son bureau, Jane en avait vu les stores se fermer.

Il avait alors rassemblé son courage pour aller la voir, le plus tôt serait le mieux, trop de temps s'était déjà écoulé. Il se doutait que la confrontation allait être difficile mais pas à ce point...

Pour une fois, il frappa. Le « entrez » qui suivit le tendit un peu plus avant d'entrer.

\- Monsieur Jane, que me vaut votre visite ?

Le regard qu'elle leva sur lui était encore plus glacial que le ton de sa voix.

\- Bonjour, Lisbon

\- Agent de Lisbonne!

\- P ... Pardon?

\- Pour vous, c'est agent Lisbon !

\- Mais je...je...

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire que de bégayer, vous pouvez disposer .

Il était complètement décontenancé.

\- Je...Je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude à l'hôpital. C'était tout à fait injuste et ignoble. Vous savez que je ne le pensais pas, c'est juste que...

\- Stop ! On est au moins d'accord sur le « injuste et ignoble » ! Si c'est tout, vous pouvez partir.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous.

\- Mais enfin Lisbon, laissez moi...

\- Sortez de mon bureau ! Maintenant !

Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle, si douce, si compréhensive, si prompte à pardonner ses écarts de conduite , agissait comme un animal blessé et comme si les dernières années n'avaient jamais existé. Il entendait encore le « Mr Jane » résonner à ses oreilles. Mais bon sang, ils étaient amis ! « étaient » c'est bien ça. Il avait tout gâché encore une fois, la fois de trop.

Les jours suivants furent tout aussi pénibles. Lisbon avait repris les nombreuses affaires en cours et se contentait de donner des ordres depuis son bureau qu'elle ne quittait pratiquement pas. L'enquête sur Red John était pour l'instant en stand by, il n'avait pas fait parler de lui depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Jane s'enfermait encore dans son grenier, pas pour travailler sur l'affaire car il n'y avait pas d'élément nouveau et la peur le freinait. Avec Lisbon, Red John lui avait donné un avertissement, il la lui avait laissée mais s'il s'entêtait encore, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer cette fois. Ça ne devait pas arriver, il n'y survivrait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour permettre ça. Il en avait perdu le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait étendue, inconsciente. Son grenier était aussi devenu un refuge, un moyen de fuir l'open space. Il avait du mal à supporter la distance qui s'était installée avec Lisbon. Elle ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole.

Pourtant ce jour là, il allait avoir l'occasion d'essayer de renouer le dialogue.

Elle pénétra dans l'open space et il fut à nouveau surpris par son état de maigreur et son visage diaphane. Ses doux yeux verts étaient désormais sombres et glacials. Elle s'adressa à lui pour la première fois en quinze jours.

\- Nous avons une affaire, vous venez !

\- Génial !

\- On m'a imposé de vous prendre alors, non, ce n'est pas génial ! On y va !

Le silence dans la voiture était une véritable torture.

\- Ecoutez, on pourrait au moins échanger quelques paroles civilisées...

\- Ah oui ? Et pour dire quoi ?

\- Bin des trucs normaux, vous savez « Bonjour » « comment ça va ? »...

\- Ça va très bien, merci.

\- Et moi, vous ne me demandez pas ?

\- A vrai dire, je m'en fous ! C'est bon pour les civilités ?

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, un fils de procureur assassiné, il était encore perturbé par leur échange. Ils inspectèrent la scène mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

\- Alors Mr Jane, éclairez**-**nous de vos lumières.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu confus.

\- Eh bien, entre une flic incompétente et un charlatan comme consultant, on va pas aller loin ,dit-elle de façon ironique.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être blessante.

\- Voyez**-**vous ça... et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ?

\- Je me suis déjà excusé, j'ai voulu vous expliquer mais vous refusez de m'écouter.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- C'est ça, fuyez, c'est plus facile que de me dire en face une bonne fois pour toutes ce que vous ressentez !

Elle ne se retourna pas et le laissa là, à des dizaines de kilomètres de Sacramento. Il avait pensé que sa colère s'atténuerait au fil des jours mais c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait.

Cho, Rigsby et Grace l'avaient vue revenir seule, visiblement énervée. Cho s'inquiétait de l'attitude de sa patronne. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait vu des femmes violées et toutes agissaient différemment. Lisbon tenait la barre du mieux possible depuis des semaines mais la chute serait d'autant plus dure. Cho avait organisé discrètement sa protection, autant pour la protéger de Red John que d'elle-même. Ils se relayaient avec Rigsby et Grace le soir venu pour la surveiller juste au cas où... Ils n'avaient posé aucune question mais avaient compris à l'hôpital que Cho savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient. Ce soir là, Rigsby l'avait vue sortir de chez elle dans une tenue beaucoup trop sexy et l'avait suivie jusqu'à un bar branché de Sacramento proche de chez elle. Remarquant sa démarche chancelante, il avait de suite appelé Cho et Grace. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils l'avaient vue sortir du bar vers 1h00 du matin avec un gars à la carrure de joueur de foot, se dirigeant dans la ruelle qui jouxtait le bar. Quand ils l'avaient retrouvée, l'homme était plus qu'entreprenant.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite !

\- Dégage ! Elle est tout à fait consentante !

\- Elle est saoûle ! Tu la lâches et tu dégages sinon je te descends !

Cho savait se montrait très persuasif, l'arme au poing et l'homme était parti sans demander son reste.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui, Cho ? Pour mon père ? Foutez-moi la paix tous les trois !

Mais elle était si ivre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'est Rigsby qui l'avait prise dans ses bras et portée jusqu'à la voiture. Ils l'avaient raccompagnée chez elle. Grace l'avait dirigée jusqu'à la salle de bain et, l'aidant à se déshabiller, elle avait remarqué le smiley sur sa poitrine. Lisbon avait baissé la tête, honteuse. Elle avait ensuite glissé sous la douche pour se dégriser un peu et s'était mise à pleurer, complètement perdue. Pendant ce temps, Cho et Rigsby avaient trouvé les bouteilles d'alcool vides entassées depuis des jours. Quand Lisbon était apparue dans le salon les yeux rougis par les pleurs, elle s'était assise sur le premier fauteuil.

\- Je suis désolée que vous m'ayez vue dans cet état. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrvée à ce point, si vous n'aviez pas été là …. Je vous remercie de veiller sur moi.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de leur dire ? Ça vous enlèvera un poids et on pourra vous aider.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, un secret est plus facile à garder si peu de personnes sont au courant. Regardez pour la liste, il a su de suite...

\- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous Patron, déclara Grace.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, ce n'est pas le problème.

Elle hésita de longues minutes. Elle avait peur que Jane lise en eux et découvre ce qu'elle cachait depuis des semaines, mais elle craignait aussi leur réaction. Ils venaient de la voir dans une situation humiliante, allait-elle perdre le respect qu'ils lui témoignaient depuis des années en tout leur avouant ? La jugeraient-ils eux aussi incompétente et faible? De toutes façons, ils étaient déjà plus au moins dans le secret et Cho avait bien réussi à le duper jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis, la présence de ses subordonnés chez elle à 2h00 du matin et leur protection, prouvaient qu'ils étaient bien plus. Ils étaient ses amis et c'est maintenant qu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

\- Ecoutez, j'aurais dû vous le dire mais je ne veux surtout pas que Jane soit au courant, il ne doit pas savoir !

-Ok, sur l'attention féra.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix était à peine audible, elle triturait nerveusement la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Ce soir-là, quand Partridge est mort, il s'est passé plus de choses avec Red John que ce que j'ai raconté.

Elle fit glisser doucement le peignoir de son épaule gauche, dévoilant le smiley gravé par Red John. Rigsby en eut la nausée mais ne dit rien. Elle leur laissa le temps d'encaisser le premier coup. Elle avait bien vu le regard horrifié de Grace tout à l'heure et celui de Rigsby n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle comprenait leur réaction car ce smiley qu'elle avait qualifié de « ridicule » devant Red John était un dégoût de tous les instants. Elle remit son peignoir en place rapidement et regarda Cho, visiblement ébranlé car lui non plus ne savait pas. Elle venait d'avouer le passage le plus facile.

\- Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle baissa les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire sur la moquette. Elle n'osait même pas les regarder. - Il...il m'a violée.

Rigsby avait serré ses poings si forts que ses phalanges avaient viré au violet tandis que Grace avait étouffé un cri de sa bouche et s'était mise à pleurer.

\- Ne pleurez pas Grace, je vous en prie. Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour oublier.

Elle avait essuyé une larme solitaire sur sa joue avant de continuer, cette fois d'une voix déterminée.

\- J' insiste sur un point : Jane ne doit pas savoir ! Le but de Red John était non seulement de me punir pour participer à l'enquête mais surtout de le faire souffrir, qu'il se sente coupable encore une fois et ainsi lui prouver sa supériorité.

\- Après tout ce qu'il vous a dit alors que vous aviez été…. Comment vous pouvez encore penser à l'épargner ? dit Rigsby durement.

Un léger sourire avait illuminé son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà...

\- Comment avez**-**vous réussi à lui cacher ça ?

\- Comme vous allez devoir le faire désormais. Vous devez faire attention à chacun de vos gestes, à chacun de vos regards, ne pas changer de comportement avec lui. Ne me regardez pas avec pitié comme vous le faîtes en ce moment, Rigsby, sinon c'est foutu. Essayez de détourner son attention par un sentiment dominant comme moi avec la colère pour masquer le reste.

\- Et pour l'enquête ? Il faut qu'on coince cet enfant de salaud !

\- Pas de précipitation, on sait où ça nous a menés la dernière fois. On va laisser passer quelques jours avant de s'y remettre car il sait tout, à croire qu'il a des yeux et des oreilles partout. J'ai réfléchi à une nouvelle piste et j'aurais besoin de votre aide et votre discrétion. De plus, je dois subir une petite intervention dans la semaine, donc patientons. Voyez comment ça a tourné la dernière fois. Quand il verra que son plan ne fonctionne pas, il sortira de son trou.


	4. Chapter 4: un secret en danger

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ( Tearesa, Sssssy, CL13 ...) et vos encouragements.

La tension monte d'un cran !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il m'a donné du mal...

**Chapitre 4 : un secret en danger**

Elle avait été absente seulement deux jours et était débarrassée de cette horrible marque. Enfin, « débarrassée » était un bien grand mot, plus personne ne pourrait la voir désormais mais pour elle, elle serait à jamais présente.

Officiellement, elle était partie à Chicago pour le baptême de son dernier neveu. Avant de partir, elle avait donné quelques instructions à son équipe pour faire les premières recherches, le but étant de retrouver les victimes de viol présentant les mêmes traces ADN qu'elle. Ils ne devaient rien précipiter mais en même temps, elle savait que le répit serait de courte durée et qu'il fallait donc agir. Red John n'était pas réapparu mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Il savait très certainement qu'elle avait tout caché à Jane et saurait très bientôt pour son intervention. Jane avait toujours dit que Red John n'était pas médium mais il lui arrivait de se poser la question. L'échec de son plan allait le contrarier et s'ils arrivaient à trouver les éléments qu'elle espérait, il allait repasser à l'action.

Red John n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps elle pourrait encore protéger son secret. Elle avait confiance en ses amis mais elle connaissait aussi très bien les facultés de Jane. S'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas, il ferait tout pour le découvrir. Elle ne se leurrait plus, il finirait par savoir un jour ou l'autre, mais il fallait repousser ce jour jusqu'à ce que Red John réapparaisse et cette fois, elle serait prête. Cette épreuve lui avait fait comprendre une chose : le désir de vengeance de Jane. Combien de fois en avaient-ils discuté ? Elle se revoyait en train de lui faire la leçon et dire que la justice était la seule option pour elle, que la vengeance était pour les idiots. Elle avait toujours espéré lui faire changer d'avis et comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas la justice, elle voulait se venger, le venger ainsi que ses dizaines de victimes. Oui, si elle en avait l'occasion, elle le tuerait !

Lisbon était revenue au bureau ce matin et son équipe avait de nouveaux éléments à lui fournir. Ils avaient été aussi discrets que possible, travaillant sur une affaire en parallèle pour donner le change. Jane les regardait s'affairer sans rien dire mais leur attitude était de plus en plus étrange. Il y avait comme un lien entre eux, Grace et Wayne avaient désormais la même attitude que Cho envers Lisbon et envers lui. Ils cachaient quelque chose, certainement de nouveaux indices sur l'enquête Red John. Il fallait qu'il interroge la plus faible, Grace, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve seule pour être à sa mercie. Lisbon, quant à elle, ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole. Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté en arrivant ce matin n'exprimait plus rien, mis à part une étrange détermination, un regard qu'il avait vu chez de nombreuses victimes éprises de vengeance

\- Salut, Van Pelt

\- Salut, Patrick

\- Vous avez repris l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, doucement.

\- Tu me fais voir ?

\- Il n'y a rien à voir pour l'instant.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal. Allez, passe moi ce dossier, tu sais que je l'aurais, de toute façon.

\- C'est bon, prends**-**le si tu y tiens...

Avant de le lui tendre, elle en retira un simple feuillet sans réellement se cacher, ce qui aurait été encore plus suspect.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- Un papier pour Lisbon.

Il s'agissait en fait de la liste des victimes de viol recensées et sur laquelle se trouvait Lisbon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous ?

\- Rien du tout, Patrick, on sait bien qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, dit-elle un peu trop sûre d'elle.

Elle avait rejoint Cho à son bureau pour fuir son regard inquisiteur.

Il regarda rapidement le dossier. C'était étrange, des victimes de viol datant de près de 20 ans pour les plus anciennes. Il se demandait en quoi cela pouvait concerner Red John.

\- Van Pelt, Cho, en quoi est-ce que ça concerne l'affaire ?

C'est Cho qui prit la parole le premier, Grace s'en sentant soulagée.

\- Une piste que nous n'avons jamais explorée. Ces viols n'ont jamais été élucidés et ont tous été commis dans le même secteur que Miranda, la sœur de Loreleï.

\- Ce n'est pas dans son mode opératoire.

\- Peut-être que ça l'a été à une époque.

\- C'est ça, votre nouvelle piste ?

\- Si tu en as une meilleure à soumettre, nous sommes tout ouïs, ton aide sera la bienvenue.

\- C'est Lisbon qui vous a demandé ces recherches ? Faut que je lui en touche deux mots !

Donne-moi le papier que tu me caches, j'en profiterai pour le lui faire passer.

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas urgent, j'irai lui donner moi-même.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir, Grace, ça va devenir une habitude, dit-il en souriant.

Il frappa et entra dans le bureau de Lisbon.

\- Bonjour Lisbon.

\- Jane

\- Oh, on progresse, ce n'est plus Mr Jane …

\- Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle visiblement fatiguée.

\- Je vous porte le dossier avec les recherches que vous avez demandées à l'équipe.

\- Merci.

\- Il manque une feuille que Van Pelt m'a volontairement cachée. Pourquoi ces recherches ?

\- Red John m'a parlé de Miranda et il avait l'air d'être très fier de ce qu'il lui avait fait donc je suppose que ce n'était pas la première. Nous avons donc orienté notre enquête sur des victimes de viol présentant les mêmes traces ADN que Miranda. Nous allons recouper ces infos avec vos six suspects et on verra bien si ça nous mène quelque part.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

\- Tout d'abord, je pensais que la théorie d'une incompétente ne vous intéresserait pas et puis je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur mes investigations, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes que consultant ici.

\- Vous me le diriez si vous aviez quelque chose de concret n'est-ce pas ? Car j'ai la désagréable impression que vous me cachez quelque chose. Ce jour-là, il vous a dit autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas, vous savez que je finirai par le découvrir...

Ça y est, il avait un doute, Il fallait qu'elle écourte cet échange, plus il durait, plus son secret était en danger. La meilleure défense était encore l'attaque, elle devait détourner son attention, quitte à le blesser. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne le méritait pas.

\- Je ne vous cache rien sur l'enquête et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je sais pertinemment que l'on a besoin de vous pour trouver Red John et que plus vite on le trouvera, plus vite vous sortirez de ma vie que vous pourrissez depuis le jour où vous y êtes entré !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva vers elle un regard empli de tristesse.

\- On en est là alors …

\- On en est là ! Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, j'ai du travail.

Mais il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Vous me manquez, Teresa.

Quand elle avait à nouveau levé ses grands yeux verts sur lui, il aurait juré y voir de l'affection et ce lien qui les unissait jusque**-**là.

\- Moi, c'est le Patrick Jane que je connaissais il y a encore quelques semaines qui me manque, mais celui de cette nuit**-**là, arrogant et sans cœur m'a tellement blessée que je finis par l'oublier et à me demander s'il a existé un jour.

Elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En fait, elle pensait même tout l'inverse. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce Patrick Jane, celui qui avait changé sa vie oui, mais dans le bon sens. Il avait apporté ce grain de folie dans sa vie bien réglée, elle était devenue un bien meilleur flic à son contact, et surtout, il avait fait naître un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connu jusque**-**là, l'amour. Elle ne se souvenait pas à quel instant précis elle était tombée amoureuse de lui mais ce n'était pas nouveau et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Elle était sûre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. Elle savait que son silence, son rejet et puis ses paroles l'avaient blessé mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il découvrirait bientôt. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il la pardonne un jour pour tous ces mensonges.

Ces paroles avaient brisé le cœur de Jane. La femme qu'il aimait semblait le détester. Il était sorti de son bureau complètement abattu sans voir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et qu'elle avait eues tellement de mal à retenir. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce bureau, de ce bâtiment, le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Pourquoi était-elle aussi cruelle avec lui ? La Lisbon qu'il connaissait n'agirait jamais ainsi ! Ce constat le frappa tout à coup, elle n'était pas capable d'agir ainsi ! Quelque chose clochait. Il avait vu de l'affection dans ses yeux, il en était sûr maintenant, et en y repensant, ses paroles sonnaient faux. Elle l'avait blessé intentionnellement, pour détourner son attention et elle avait réussi. En fait, elle agissait comme ça depuis des semaines. Maintenant qu'il avait compris son attitude, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, ce que Red John avait pu lui dire cette nuit-là pour qu'elle se sente obligée de le lui cacher, quitte à le faire souffrir pour ça. Dès ce soir, il retournerait au bureau pour jeter un œil sur le dossier et sur l'interrogatoire de Lisbon. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas étudié avant ? Il savait pourquoi, il était persuadé jusque-là qu'elle était incapable de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Visiblement, il s'était lourdement trompé mais cette erreur serait bientôt réparée.

Pendant ce temps, Lisbon et l'équipe avaient commencé à analyser les résultats.

\- Donc, on a une vingtaine de victimes, toutes situées dans le même secteur.

\- Oui mais l'ADN est inconnu.

\- Recoupez les lieux et les dates avec la vie des six suspects, je suis sûre que ça va payer. L'étau se resserre, il va se montrer. A partir de maintenant, aucun d'entre nous ne doit se retrouver seul. Grace et Rigsby vous ne vous quittez plus, Cho et moi non plus, et vous me mettez Karl et Price sur Jane. Nous devons être très prudents, on sait de quoi il est capable.

\- Bien, Patron.

Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas que ça irait si vite.


	5. Chapter 5: secret révélé

Le temps est venu...

Ce chapitre m'a pris un peu de temps mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit réussi.

J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience.

**Chapitre 5 : secret révélé**

Leur vigilance n'avait pas suffi. Jane avait décidé de retourner au bureau pour fouiner un peu et enfin découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à y réfléchir, ça l'avait rendu anxieux et en même temps soulagé, soulagé parce qu'il avait une certitude : elle ne pensait pas les paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait assénées ces dernières semaines. Maintenant, il était bien décidé à savoir pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Le garde n'avait pas été étonné de le voir revenir à cette heure tardive, cela lui arrivait si souvent. Il s'était garé au sous-sol, désert à cette heure-ci. Mais, il était à peine sorti de sa voiture qu'un violent coup sur la nuque lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quand Lisbon avait reçu l'appel à une heure si tardive et qu'elle avait vu « Jane » s'afficher sur l'écran, elle avait cru qu'il l'appelait car il avait tout compris. Elle avait décroché fébrilement et la peur l'avait envahie en entendant cette respiration. C'était lui.

\- Bonsoir**,** Teresa

Son prénom dans sa voix lui donnait la nausée.

\- …...

\- Je n'ai même pas droit à « taré » ce soir ?

\- Où est Jane ?

\- Jane ! Jane ! Jane ! Il n'y a donc que lui qui vous intéresse ? Pourtant, vous remuez ciel et terre pour me retrouver et je dois dire que vous êtes toute proche. Alors pourquoi ne pas écourter cette attente, jolie Teresa**,** et venir me voir ?

\- Dîtes**-**moi où vous êtes et je viendrai.

\- Quel empressement**,** Teresa ! Moi aussi**,** je languis de vous voir... Avant cela, promettez**-**moi de venir seule, comme la dernière fois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez sa mort sur la conscience, est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair !

\- Nous sommes là où tout a commencé...Ne tardez pas à prendre la route, vous avez un peu de chemin à faire...

Il avait raccroché sans en dire plus mais elle avait compris. Par contre, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur, elle n'irait pas seule. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Cho était de toute façon dans son salon, il couvrirait ses arrières.

Il s'était réveillé dans une pièce avec un énorme smiley défraîchi dessiné sur le mur. Ses mains étaient entravées par un lien saillant et sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans sa maison à Malibu. Sitôt ce constat effectué, il avait senti une présence dans la pièce, c'était lui. Il se déplaçait maintenant et se trouvait devant la baie.

\- Bonjour**,** Patrick, ravi de vous revoir ! Je suis désolé, j'ai frappé un peu fort mais nous avions un peu de route à faire et je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise...

Red John était là, face à lui**,** mais dissimulé derrière ce fameux masque dont Lisbon avait parlé. Jane n'avait pas peur**,** bien au contraire, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps**.**

\- Red John, enfin !

\- Enfin ? Vous me manquiez aussi, bien que vous m'ayez un peu déçu ces derniers temps.

Depuis combien de temps notre petit jeu dure-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez commencé. J'ai pensé un moment que vous abandonneriez vos recherches mais non, il a fallu que vous vous acharniez à me retrouver pour vous venger.

\- Je ne vis que pour ça depuis tout ce temps !

\- Dans un sens, je vous admire**,** Patrick. N'importe qui à votre place se serait donné la mort trop accablé par le poids de la culpabilité. Mais pas vous, encore votre orgueil et votre arrogance ! Vous avez même réussi à intégrer le CBI pour mener l'enquête et à convaincre votre équipe de faire pareil. Ah Teresa... j'avais d'autres ambitions pour elle...

\- Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Il avait répondu trop vite.

\- Oh mais si**,** Patrick ! Pourtant, je lui ai montré de quoi j'étais capable il y a quelques semaines, mais non, elle a continué à vous aider, à veiller sur vous, à vous protéger.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bien renseigné visiblement, elle me déteste.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais, on le saura très vite, d'après mes calculs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Oui, je me suis permis de l'inviter, elle avait l'air très inquiète au téléphone. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rate la fin du spectacle. C'est ici que tout a commencé entre nous, c'est ici que tout doit finir. Allez Patrick, relevez**-**vous, mettez**-**vous à genoux pour être un peu présentable tout de même.

\- Que voulez vous ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je vous supplie de me tuer ? Ça n'arrivera pas !

\- Je serais vous, je ne parierais pas la dessus... votre point faible va bientôt arriver, vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle vous voie aussi faible ?...

Il s'était exécuté. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ses mains ne l'aidaient guère dans ses mouvements. Et dire qu'il avait osé dire à Lisbon qu'elle n'avait pas su se défendre...

Un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un montait l'escalier. Jane reconnut le bruit de ses bottines dont il se moquait parfois. Red John avait mis Jane en joug avant que Lisbon n'ouvre la porte, l'arme à la main. Elle était déterminée mais quand elle l'avait vu avec ce masque, tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là lui revint en mémoire. La peur l'avait à nouveau saisie.

\- Bonsoir**,** jolie Teresa, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Laissez votre arme au sol sinon je vais le tuer de suite et ce serait dommage qu'il ne connaisse pas toute l'histoire. Allez, posez-la et venez par là qu'il puisse vous voir.

Elle s'exécuta**,** sachant très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Elle se plaça juste devant le smiley**,** à trois mètres à peine de Jane. Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle était venue, encore une fois, elle se mettait en danger pour lui.

\- Eh bien, vous méritez votre surnom de Sainte Teresa. Après la façon dont il vous a traitée et ce que je vous ai fait subir, je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Je ne comprends pas**,** en effet**,** mais j'admire votre courage et votre abnégation ; vous me fascinez**,** Teresa.

Jane suivait leur échange**,** qu'il essayait de décrypter.

\- Vous savez pourquoi on est là tous les trois ce soir ? C'est votre faute**,** Teresa ! Tout d'abord, vous n'auriez pas dû continuer à me chercher et comme vous êtes tout près du but, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. D'autre part, vous m'avez vexé. J'ai appris que vous aviez fait enlever mon petit cadeau... J'en suis réellement peiné, ce petit smiley vous allait très bien et puis, je m'étais appliqué. A voir la tête de Patrick, il n'était pas au courant de ça non plus. Vous êtes une petite cachottière**,** Teresa ! Vous voyez**,** Patrick, j'avais gravé avec mon couteau un joli smiley juste au dessus de son cœur, j'avais fait ça bien en plus. Mais elle l'a fait enlever. Ça ne se fait pas de refuser un cadeau ainsi, non ? Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que les autres blessures, elles, ne s'effaceront jamais.

Jane regardait Lisbon, livide. C'était donc ça qu'elle lui cachait depuis des semaines. Il avait osé graver son horrible smiley sur son corps. Il en eut la nausée. Des semaines qu'elle vivait avec son empreinte. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus à cela que Red John continuait déjà.

\- Vous voyez**,** Teresa, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait être patient, que vous finiriez par tout lui dire mais vous avez tenu bon, vous n'avez rien dit, vous avez osé me résister, encore et encore ! Contrairement à vous, je n'aime pas faire des cachotteries à Patrick.

\- Si c'était le cas, vous ne vous cacheriez pas derrière un masque !

\- Touché**,** Teresa ! Mais vous connaissez bien plus de moi que mon visage, dit-il en ricanant. Bref, on va peut-être lui raconter le reste... Vous lui dîtes ou je lui dis ?

Le reste ? Jane ne comprenait rien, Red John parlait à Lisbon de façon si... intime. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il avait alors croisé le regard désolé que Lisbon avait essayé de dissimuler jusque-là.

\- Lisbon, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Décidément, vous n'êtes pas un adversaire à ma hauteur**,** Patrick. Vous n'avez pas été foutu de voir ça. Bon, il faut dire qu'elle ment très bien et que, à votre décharge, paraît-il que l'amour rend aveugle.

\- Alors Teresa, vous lui dîtes ou je lui dis ?

\- ….

\- Ok je me lance, je crois que ça va me plaire. _Vous voyez, Patrick...votre attention semble avoir été détournée ces derniers temps, détournée par la Jolie Teresa. Vous vous êtes laissé distraire, vous comprenez bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire une chose pareille. Alors bien sûr, j'aurais pu la tuer, mais quel plaisir aurais-je tiré à voir votre vie prendre fin de votre propre main ? A la place, j'ai décidé de m'accorder une petite distraction, moi aussi. Teresa et moi avons passé un moment fort agréable ensemble...enfin, peut-être davantage pour moi que pour elle. Elle s'est débattue comme une lionne, après tout._

Jane ne lâchait plus Lisbon des yeux et commençait à comprendre.

Red John avait lâché ça le plus naturellement du monde, sans aucun état d'âme. En moins d'une minute, il avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts. Elle avait senti les larmes perler à ses yeux puis couler lentement sur son visage.

\- Non, ne pleurez pas**,** Teresa, vous qui n'avez pas pleuré ce jour-là.

Le visage de Jane était de plus en plus pâle, ses yeux cherchant un démenti dans ceux de son amie mais il n'y trouva qu'une infinie tristesse.

Red John continuait son monologue, méthodiquement.

\- Ce que je n'avais pas prévu dans mon plan, c'est que vous saviez si bien mentir mais finalement, vous avez eu raison de ne rien lui dire,_.__c'est tellement bon de pouvoir lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle en personne et de m'en réjouir avec lui. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment que nous avons partagé ensemble, Teresa, j'espère que vous non plus..._

Elle aussi comprenait l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle aurait dû tout lui avouer dès le début, il aurait compris. Red John avait raison, c'était encore plus cruel qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, par lui.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Ne répondez pas, je connais la réponse : Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se sente coupable encore une fois, vous ne vouliez pas qu'il soit malheureux. Vous l'aimez tellement que vous avez préféré vous sacrifier, encaisser ses reproches sans sourciller. Il sait que vous avez recommencé à boire à cause de lui ? Oh non**,** bien sûr. Ça fait mal d'entendre tout ça**,** hein**,** Patrick ?

Oui , ça faisait mal ! Il était comme pétrifié. Sa Teresa, sa douce et jolie Teresa, violée par Red John juste parce qu'il voulait le faire souffrir. Elle avait déjoué ses plans, elle lui avait tout caché, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour le protéger comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mon dieu, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là alors qu'elle venait de vivre ça. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris, trop aveuglé par la colère et la peur. Il comprenait tout à présent mais il était trop tard.

Red John continuait encore et encore.

\- Et malgré tout, elle est là parce qu'elle vous aime encore. Vous ne la méritez pas**,** Patrick. Regardez la, voyez le mal que vous faîtes autour de vous, aux gens qui vous entourent, vous êtes encore plus cruel que moi !

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre ce tissu de méchancetés et de mensonges.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas Jane, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est lui le coupable, personne d'autre !

Elle voyait à quel point il souffrait**.** Elle n'avait pas réussi à le protéger.

Il ne voulait pas écouter Red John mais il n'entendait que lui et ne voyait plus que le visage de son amie baigné de larmes par sa faute. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, le poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer, les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sa femme et sa fille avaient été tuées et maintenant, la femme qu'il aimait avait été violée par son pire ennemi. Tout ça était arrivé par sa faute. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il avait survécu après la mort d'Angela et Charlotte grâce à l'espoir de vengeance et grâce à elle, grâce à Lisbon. Mais aujourd'hui, comment vivre avec ce poids ? Il ne pouvait pas... Tout était fini, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, Red John avait gagné...

\- Tuez-moi, dit-il dans un souffle

\- Répétez cette douce parole.

\- Tuez-moi

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous me supplieriez de vous tuer. C'était mon intention mais là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

Son regard était accroché aux grands yeux verts de Teresa.

\- Non**,** Jane, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner comme ça !

\- Je suis désolé**,** Teresa, pour tout ….

\- Teresa, rendez-vous à l'évidence, c'est un lâche ! Vous**,** Teresa, je ne vais pas vous tuer, je préfère vous laisser vivre avec mon souvenir, celui de sa souffrance et de sa mort aussi pendant que je recommencerai loin d'ici. Quant à vous**,** Patrick, vous devriez me remercier ... Finie la traque, finie la culpabilité, finie la souffrance. On se retrouvera en enfer !

Red John le mit en joug et deux détonations eurent lieu en même temps. Jane reçut une balle en pleine poitrine alors que Red John s'écroulait, touché en pleine tête. Cho, qui avait suivi Lisbon, était intervenu. Red John ne l'avait pas entendu monter l'escalier, trop occupé à accomplir son œuvre. Cho avait suivi l'ordre de Lisbon, le descendre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Jane s'était écroulé dans la seconde. Lisbon s'était précipitée sur lui. Du sang tâchait déjà sa chemise et un filet rouge était apparu au coin de sa bouche. Elle avait déposé sa main pour stopper le sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine.

\- Jane ! Restez avec moi, ça va aller, les secours vont arriver, tenez bon ! Je vous interdis de me laisser ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner !

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur elle.

\- Je … Je suis désolé... pour tout... je ne voulais...

\- Chuttt, gardez vos forces, les secours vont arriver.

\- Pardonnez-moi

\- Tout est pardonné.

Il avait fermé les paupières emportant avec lui ses magnifiques yeux verts et sa douce voix lui accordant son pardon, encore une fois.


	6. Chapitre 6: vérité assumée

Désolée pour cette attente d'une semaine entière...

J'espère une fois de plus que ce chapitre vous plaira... à moins que vous ne me trouviez cruelle.

Merci de me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : Vérité assumée**

Il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital baignée de soleil, avec dans la bouche le goût du sang. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient beaucoup trop lourdes et la lumière qui inondait la pièce l'aveuglait un peu plus. Il avait fini par distinguer une femme blonde qui se penchait sur lui et souriait.

\- Vous êtes un ange ? Moi qui pensais que le paradis n'existait pas...

\- Non Mr Jane, je suis juste infirmière, vous êtes à l'hôpital de Malibu. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Oh, c'est la grande forme.

\- Vous revenez de très loin.

\- De si loin que ça ?

\- Oh oui ! 6 heures d'opération, un arrêt cardiaque et 5 jours de coma, on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien battu.

Elle avait annoncé ça comme une victoire.

\- Je ne me suis pas battu, je voulais mourir...

\- Vous auriez fait beaucoup de peine aux gens qui vous aiment.

\- Vous vous trompez, je leur ai fait tant de peine vivant, que ça aurait été bien mieux pour tout le monde que je disparaisse.

\- Je ne crois pas que la jolie brune qui est restée à votre chevet ces 5 derniers jours serait d'accord avec vous. C'est peut-être ses prières qui vont ont ramené .

\- Elle était là ?

Un petit espoir avait commencé à naître en lui.

\- Jusqu'à ce matin, oui. Des personnes attendaient votre réveil, je leur dis d'entrer quelques minutes ? Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher le médecin.

\- Oui**,** merci.

Vanpelt, Rigsby et Cho étaient entrés mais elle n'était pas avec eux.

\- Hey ! Tu nous as fait peur sur ce coup-là ! dit Rigsby , enjoué.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vivant... Où est Lisbon ?

Tous les trois avaient paru gênés et c'est Cho qui avait fini par lui répondre.

\- Elle...elle est partie ce matin quand elle a su que ton réveil était certain.

La déception avait dû se lire sur son visage.

\- Elle est rentrée à Sacramento pour l'enquête. On est tous les deux en repos forcé et elle a déjà beaucoup repoussé son entretien avec les enquêteurs.

Van Pelt était intervenue pour changer de sujet voyant à quel point il était déçu de ne pas la voir.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Presque tout malheureusement. Vous l'avez eu ?

\- Oui, on l'a eu. Je suis désolé de l'avoir tué, il aurait mérité de souffrir de ta main.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, Cho, il est mort, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui il était ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- C'était le shérif MacAllister.

\- MacAllister ...

\- Quel effet ça te fait de savoir ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que ça ne change plus grand chose maintenant. Mais je vous dirai ça dans quelques jours, quand j'aurais réalisé...

Tous les trois le regardaient, inquiets face à son calme apparent lors de cette révélation.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Van Pelt.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! La femme que j'aime a été violée par ce taré, par ma faute ! Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'avais eu tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi, j'ai pété les plombs. Je n'ai rien vu, trop aveuglé par la colère et par la peur. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ça ? Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Elle ne voulait pas. Elle me l'a fait promettre quand je l'ai trouvée dans la maison et Rigsby et Grace ne sont au courant que depuis peu.

\- Elle n'a pas eu assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Et moi, je n'ai rien vu, rien compris, ça a duré des semaines ! Quand je pense que je lui ai toujours dit que je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert...

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, elle voulait juste t'épargner. Elle te connaît depuis des années, ainsi que toutes tes techniques. Elle nous a expliqué comment faire pour te berner : faire attention à nos gestes, à nos regards, détourner ton attention sur d'autres sentiments... Elle a peut-être eu tort de ne rien te dire mais elle l'a fait pour toi, car elle savait que tu te sentirais coupable et que tu serais malheureux.

\- Je devrais partir loin d'ici, qu'elle puisse oublier Red John et le mal que je lui ai fait.

\- Tu as vraiment perdu tous tes dons Jane, la dernière chose qu'elle veut**,** c'est que tu partes. Tu ne l'as pas vue pleurer à ton chevet, priant pour que tu restes en vie...

L'infirmière était entrée et les avait interrompus

\- Désolée de vous interrompre mais Mr Jane doit se reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, laissez-les rester.

Rigsby et Van Pelt devaient de toute façon partir.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à Sacramento, on n'est pas en repos forcé, contrairement à Cho

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Je sais que je ne mérite pas des amis comme vous. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai et je suis désolé que vous ayez pensé le contraire.

\- Pas de problème, Jane, tu peux compter sur nous.

Grace s'était penchée pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- On se voit à ton retour à Sacramento.

\- Tu ne profites pas du voyage, Cho ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et il faut que j'organise ton retour à l'hôpital de Sacramento dès demain.

\- Merci

Cho s'était assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Tous deux s'étaient tus un moment. Cho lisait comme à son habitude dès qu'il avait un moment, mais il était là. C'est Jane qui avait commencé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ?

Cho avait alors compris qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de la vie des autres mais Jane était devenu un ami au fil des années, il se devait de l'écouter et de l'aider.

\- Elle t'a déjà pardonné, elle te l'a dit.

\- Elle croyait que j'allais mourir.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Jane ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter, c'est que tu te sentes coupable. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais pour toi qu'elle a encaissé tout ça sans rien dire.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir coupable ?

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, ce serait comme si tu l'abandonnais, si tu laissais Red John gagner.

\- Elle doit m'en vouloir.

\- Si elle t'en voulait comme tu le dis, tu crois qu'elle aurait tout fait pour te protéger ? Tu crois qu'elle serait venue ce soir là en se mettant une fois de plus en danger ? Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait veillé, jour et nuit, en priant pour que tu vives ?

\- Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas partie pour l'enquête mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir...

\- Arrête de penser à toi, pense à elle ! Essaie de te mettre à sa place ! Tu crois qu'elle ne s'en veut pas de t'avoir menti ? De t'avoir blessé ? D'avoir laissé Red John se servir d'elle pour te faire du mal ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aussi a peur que tu lui en veuilles pour tout ça ?

\- Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, encore une fois.

\- Et bien il faudra que tu le lui dises. Et puis, tu en profiteras pour lui dire que tu l'aimes comme tu l'as avoué y'a moins de 15 minutes. Arrête de te poser des questions. Tout ce que veut une femme, c'est être aimée, et agent du CBI ou pas, elle ne fait pas exception à la règle.

\- Tu crois que ça va être aussi simple que ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait simple et que ça n'allait pas prendre un certain temps...Elle a subi quelque chose de terrible pour une femme et même si elle a des sentiments pour toi, ce dont je ne doute pas, elle aura besoin de temps pour surmonter ça. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux réellement et ce que tu es prêt à faire. Est-ce que tu es prêt à affronter ça, à l'aider, à te battre pour elle ?

Le silence s'était imposé dans la pièce. Puis, Jane avait avoué dans un sanglot.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre... Elle, c'est elle que je veux et je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça.

\- Heureux de l'entendre ! Par contre, je veux aussi que ce soit clair : si jamais tu viens à la faire souffrir à nouveau, je te jure que je te botterai le train jusqu'en enfer !

\- L'enfer n'existe pas. Mais, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser et ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Y'a intérêt !

\- Merci, Cho.

Cho avait été heureux que Jane exprime enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon mais il savait aussi que le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi serait difficile à surmonter et que Jane devrait être patient...

Dès le lendemain, il avait été transféré à l'hôpital de Sacramento où il était resté 10 jours. Elle n'était pas allée le voir et n'avait pas appelé non plus. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait de lui car elle demandait de ses nouvelles à Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt qui, eux, étaient venus tous les jours. Ces dix jours d'hospitalisation lui avaient permis de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé mais surtout à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, ce qui était important et ça se résumait en un seul mot : elle.

Le jour de sa sortie venu, il demanda à Cho de le déposer directement chez elle, il fallait qu'il la voie.

Il savait qu'elle avait repris le travail depuis quelques jours et qu'elle allait certainement rentrer tard. Il n'avait donc pas été surpris de trouver porte close. Il s'était alors assis sur les marches du perron en attendant patiemment qu'elle rentre. C'est là qu'elle l'avait trouvé**,** près de deux heures plus tard**,** alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

En le voyant assis sur le perron, elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt dans l'allée. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'il devait sortir de l'hôpital en fin de journée mais ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la confrontation ait lieu dès ce soir. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été un enfer. Combien de fois avait-elle revu ces images ? Son regard à chaque parole blessante qu'elle avait prononcées, son regard encore quand Red John avait tout révélé, le désespoir et la culpabilité qu'elle y avait lu, mais aussi lui demandant à Red John de le tuer, lui la poitrine en sang la suppliant de le pardonner, lui dans le coma …. Aujourd'hui, il était là, bien vivant, mais dans quel état ? Elle avait fui avant son réveil, trop honteuse du mal qu'elle lui avait fait toutes ces semaines en lui cachant la vérité, trop angoissée par sa réaction et ce qu'il penserait d'elle. Elle avait ainsi eu le temps de se préparer à la confrontation mais en le voyant là... elle s'était rendu compte que ni l'angoisse, ni la honte n'avaient disparu. Qu'allait-il faire, dire ? Lui faire des reproches et partir ? Ce n'est pas ce que Cho lui avait laissé entendre, il n'était apparemment pas dans cet état d'esprit. Maintenant, il était là et elle ne pouvait plus repousser le moment qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle avait alors avancé lentement vers lui.

Un bruit de pas dans l'allée lui avait signalé qu'elle était là. Il avait levé les yeux et, la voyant s'avancer, il s'était levé. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre, elle était là, à la fois si proche et si lointaine. Il avait passé ses journées d'hôpital à repasser en boucles les dernières semaines. Il avait compris énormément de choses et une en particulier : quoiqu'il se soit passé, elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Il devait désormais se concentrer sur le présent pour pouvoir créer un avenir, elle était indissociable de l'un comme de l'autre. Il s'était préparé à la revoir, à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais maintenant qu'elle était là...Elle avait l'air si triste, si fragile... Il avait eu envie de la prendre des ses bras mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, lentement, timidement. Il n'était guère plus à l'aise, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. C'est lui qui s'était lancé le premier.

\- Salut

\- Salut... euh, comment allez-vous ?

\- Physiquement, ça va pas trop mal...

Elle avait bien sûr compris le non-dit qui suivait.

Elle s'était alors dirigée vers sa porte, rompant le contact visuel et laissant sur son passage les effluves de son parfum qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était retournée vers lui.

\- Vous...vous voulez entrer un moment ?

Sa voix était fragile et douce, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

Elle avait déposé son sac à l'entrée puis s'était dirigée vers la cuisine. Il était d'abord resté là, à l'entrée du salon ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, les fois où il était entré chez elle se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il s'était ensuite installé sur le premier fauteuil du salon, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre pour se donner du courage. Elle s'était placée à l'entrée du salon, laissant ainsi une distance entre eux.

\- Du thé ?

\- Non, merci.

Elle avait mis les mains dans ses poches pour cacher leurs tremblements.

\- Ecoutez Lisbon, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien, tout est fini maintenant.

\- Bien au contraire, se taire n'est pas la solution, je veux qu'on parle de tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Moi, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas parler de lui et je ne veux surtout pas de votre pitié !

\- J'ai besoin d'en parler, pas de lui mais de nous, je vous demande juste de m'écouter.

Son silence avait montré qu'elle acceptait de l'écouter.

\- Oui, je me sens coupable parce que vous n'auriez pas subi tout ça si je n'étais pas rentré dans votre vie, si j'avais su garder mes distances, si nous n'avions pas été amis. Il a compris à quel point vous étiez importante pour moi, il a compris ce que je ressentais pour vous et que je ne vous ai jamais dit. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous aimer.

\- Ne dîtes...

\- Non, laissez-moi finir tant que j'en ai le courage. La vérité, Teresa, c'est que je vous aime... et ça ne date pas d'hier. J'ai su que vous seriez importante pour moi dès que j'ai croisé vos grands yeux verts. Et tout le reste m'a donné raison. Je ne voulais pas être proche de qui que ce soit, je connaissais trop bien les risques, mais c'est arrivé. J'ai lutté contre ces sentiments et je jure sur la tombe de ma fille que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, vous rendre malheureuse. Mais ce jour-là, quand je vous ai vue étendue dans cette maison, j'ai cru vous avoir perdue vous aussi. Et puis la colère m'a débordée et je m'en suis injustement pris à vous. Je n'étais pas en colère contre vous mais contre lui et contre moi. Dès le lendemain, j'ai voulu m'expliquer et surtout m'excuser mais vous avez refusé mes appels et votre chambre était gardée. Je vous jure que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que vous êtes un excellent agent et que vous n'avez pas pu vous défendre. Je comprends d'autant mieux que vous ayez été blessée après ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Je me sens aussi coupable parce que je n'ai rien vu, rien compris... Je sais aussi que vous ne pensiez pas que je suis « un homme arrogant, sans cœur, et qui vous pourrit la vie »...

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste...

\- Je sais, vous vouliez me protéger, m'épargner une nouvelle épreuve...Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça. Et je sais aussi que la culpabilité ne nous mènera à rien, elle ne m'a pas ramené Angela et Charlotte, et elle n'effacera pas non plus ces dernières semaines de nos vies. Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus mal ? Le manque de vous. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué. J'ai besoin de vous. Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans vous. Vous êtes la seule personne à m'avoir aidé, à m'avoir soutenu, à m'avoir fait confiance. Et, j'ai la faiblesse ou l'arrogance de croire que vous m'aimez aussi. Alors, je vous supplie de me donner, de nous donner**,** une dernière chance. Sans vous, je n'y arriverai pas... je veux juste faire encore partie de votre vie. Ne me rejetez pas, je vous en prie...

Il s'était mis à pleurer, les yeux rivés sur la moquette. Elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu pleurer et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait échoué, la culpabilité le rongeait. Mais, il avait aussi dit tellement plus : il l'aimait et il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Peut-être que c'est la culpabilité ou la pitié qui parlaient, auquel cas l'avenir le lui dirait. Pour l'instant, il était là et elle ne voulait pas le rejeter.

Elle s'était alors approchée lentement du fauteuil au bord duquel il était assis, s'était placée juste entre ses genoux comblant ainsi le vide qui les séparait. Elle avait hésité puis avait délicatement posé sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Il avait alors appuyé sa tête contre son ventre et l'avait délicatement enlacée. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé alors qu'il continuait à pleurer doucement. Elle devait le rassurer, mettre fin à la peine qu'il ressentait.

\- Il n'est pas question de vous rejeter, vous êtes la personne la plus importante de ma vie depuis dix ans et ces dernières semaines n'y ont rien changé.

Elle l'avait senti se détendre un peu et les pleurs avaient cessé, mais il n'avait pas relâché son étreinte.

\- C'est juste que...je ne peux pas oublier si vite, je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de temps, Jane. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : j'ai besoin de vous. C'est juste que je ne peux rien promettre ni offrir pour l'instant.

\- Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que d'être près de vous. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, Teresa...

Ils étaient restés ainsi quelques minutes, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. C'est elle qui s'était reculée, un peu gênée, et il avait alors relâché son étreinte. Il lui avait alors offert un magnifique sourire avant de proposer de faire un peu de thé pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sofa. Quand il était revenu avec deux tasses fumantes, il l'avait trouvée endormie, recroquevillée sur le sofa. Il s'était accroupi près d'elle, avait caressé ses cheveux puis déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Il était resté plusieurs heures à la regarder dormir et à veiller sur son sommeil, son joli visage était marqué par la fatigue. Il était parti aux premières lueurs du jour en laissant un petit mot et avec une seule idée en tête : faire tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse à nouveau.


	7. Chapitre 7 : une amitié retrouvée

Tout d'abord,un grand merci à tearesa, CL13 , Sssssy, LaPlumeDeJoy, bulle-de-bo,jujuftr... et toutes celles que j'oublie, pour leurs gentils commentaires et leurs encouragements

**Chapitre 7 : une amitié retrouvée**

Quand Jane était revenu au CBI, les premiers jours avaient été un peu tendus, chacun faisant attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Il avait ensuite fait part à Bertram de sa décision de rester consultant pour le CBI. Plus rien ne l'y obligeait, après tout, il était là pour Red John et celui-ci n'était plus de ce monde. Mais il avait appris à aimer ce travail et « arrêter les méchants » était finalement un beau métier. Et puis, il y avait Lisbon, c'était la meilleure façon de rester près d'elle. Il avait surpris son regard et son sourire quand il avait annoncé sa décision de rester. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il avait compris. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient détendus, la vie reprenait ses droits. Elle riait à nouveau à ses facéties. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher certains écarts lors des enquêtes mais faisait attention à ne pas aller trop loin pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Elle s'attardait parfois le soir pour discuter avec lui sur son vieux canapé, il lui avait appris quelques tours de cartes et de magie, il veillait à ce qu'elle mange correctement... Ils s'apprivoisaient à nouveau, retrouvaient un peu de leur complicité. Il se laissait aller souvent à la regarder. Pour n'importe qui, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, elle travaillait aussi dur qu'avant, elle souriait. Mais, il voyait bien dans ses yeux que ce n'était qu'un masque, elle n'arriverait plus à le tromper même si elle essayait de faire croire que tout allait bien. Le traumatisme était toujours là et il finirait par refaire surface, aussi loin qu'elle veuille l'enfouir.

Elle avait pensé qu'il partirait du CBI, plus rien ne l'y retenait maintenant. Elle avait été agréablement surprise quand il avait annoncé sa décision de rester. Elle ne lui avait pas dit à quel point elle en était heureuse, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle ne lui avait pas dit mais espérait qu'il ait compris. Elle avait retrouvé Patrick Jane, toujours drôle, prévenant, charmant. Comme tout ça lui avait manqué, comme il lui avait manqué ! De son côté, elle essayait de redevenir Teresa Lisbon, la flic sans peur, mais à l'intérieur, elle n'était plus cette femme forte qu'elle avait été. Elle n'était vraiment à l'aise qu'avec son équipe. Tout le bureau était désormais au courant, elle avait été obligée de tout raconter pour les besoins de l'enquête. Elle détestait les regards apitoyés et les chuchotements sur son passage. Jane, lui, la regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à la regarder comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Alors, elle lui souriait pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle mangeait pour lui faire plaisir car elle n'avait pas d'appétit, elle ne dormait pas bien non plus, réveillée par les cauchemars. Le plus dur était quand elle se retrouvait seule. Ces images qui revenaient sans cesse la hantaient. Un jour, elle s'était même endormie sur le canapé de son bureau en fin de journée. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Jane avait fait cela pendant des années, elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Il était là à son réveil, assis à l'autre bout du sofa. Il lui avait souri et caressé les cheveux. Elle voyait bien qu'il était inquiet pour elle et faisait son possible pour paraître bien.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés ainsi, ponctués par quelques gestes tendres et une amitié retrouvée, jusqu'à cette affaire. Une jeune femme retrouvée morte dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Ils avaient été appelés sur les lieux où se trouvaient déjà le légiste et les patrouilles de police. Quand elle s'était approchée du corps, elle avait surpris le regard désolé du légiste. En regardant le corps, elle avait compris. Une femme brune, allongée sur le ventre, le pantalon baissé et son sous-vêtement déchiré. Elle était restée interdite à cette vue puis avait levé un regard haineux sur le légiste.

\- Couvrez-la !

\- Mais nous n'avons pas fini les constatations...

\- Couvrez-la tout de suite !

Il avait obéi dans la seconde. Tous la regardaient, surpris par sa réaction, tous sauf Jane.

Elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, ses oreilles bourdonner, ses jambes se dérober, l'air lui manquer. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier depuis des semaines revenaient encore plus nets. Il fallait qu'elle sorte … Il ne l'avait pas suivie, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard, le masque parfaitement en place et avait écouté les commentaires du légiste. En revenant au CBI, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau et toute l'équipe avait respecté son silence. Elle en était ressortie près d'une heure plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Jane avait attendu le soir pour renouer un semblant de normalité et lui avait proposé de l'emmener dîner.

\- Merci Jane mais je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir comme ça.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim ok, mais au moins une petite glace.

\- Vous n'allez pas abandonner n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non

\- Va pour une glace alors.

Ils étaient allés au glacier, celui où on trouvait de la glace à la fleur d'oranger, sa préférée. Ça lui avait fait du bien, il l'avait distraite du mieux possible et elle avait souri. En rentrant, elle lui avait proposé une tasse de thé pour finir la soirée, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seule.

Il était assis dans le salon quand il avait entendu la bouilloire. Ne la voyant pas revenir et la bouilloire toujours bruyante, il s'était rendu à la cuisine et l'avait vue appuyée au plan de travail, pensive. Il s'était alors approché doucement derrière elle et avait murmuré son prénom par dessus son épaule pour la faire sortir de ses pensées, revenir à lui.

Sa réaction n'avait pas été celle espérée. Elle avait sursauté violemment et s'était éloignée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps tremblait et son regard était carrément paniqué. Il avait alors compris l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

\- Je suis désolé Teresa, je n'ai pas pensé que ….

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, pas comme ça.

Son souffle dans son cou, son prénom murmuré, sa présence dans son dos l'avaient ramenée plusieurs mois en arrière.

\- Vous avez peur de moi, Teresa ?

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il était...

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'expliquer, je comprends.

Elle avait alors levé sur lui un regard plein de souffrance et de colère.

\- Vous comprenez ? Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer non plus ! Vous ne vivez pas dans la peur ! Je vérifie ma porte au moins dix fois avant d'aller me coucher, je sursaute au moindre bruit suspect, je fais des cauchemars dès que je ferme les yeux, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque, j'entends ses râles de plaisir, sa voix prononcer mon prénom à mon oreille, il m'arrive même de le sentir encore en moi ! Mais il y a pire, il y a la honte ! Je suis flic et je ne me suis pas assez défendue. J'avais tellement peur que je l'ai laissé faire, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête ! Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

\- Vous avez raison, Teresa, je ne peux même pas imaginer votre souffrance. J'ai essayé d'imaginer la souffrance d'Angela et Charlotte, ça a failli me tuer. Ma toute petite fille face à ce monstre. Tout le monde a dit qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien... mais Angela elle... Alors non, je ne peux pas imaginer mais qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? La peur ? Je vis avec depuis plus de dix ans ! Elle est ancrée en moi depuis le jour où je les ai trouvées mortes par ma faute.

Il avait vu son regard si dur se changer en compassion à ce récit. Mais il devait continuer, pour eux deux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? La pitié que vous inspirez aux autres alors que la seule chose que vous inspire votre reflet dans la glace est le dégoût ? J'ai vécu avec ce dégoût de moi-même pendant des années. Vous savez quel jour ça s'est arrêté ? Le jour où vous m'avez regardé avec vos grands yeux verts et où vous avez dit que j'étais un homme bien. Je vous ai crue.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer mais les pleurs étaient bien souvent salutaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? La honte ? La honte d'être celui qui reste, celui qui méritait de mourir et qui continue à vivre. La honte encore si récente de lui avoir demandé de me tuer... Vous dîtes que vous avez été faible ? Que devrais-je dire moi qui lui ai demandé de me tuer ? J'ai été lâche, encore. Alors, si quelqu'un peut comprendre tout ça, je crois que c'est bien moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage en continuant à vivre et en le poursuivant. Je suis désolée, ces dernières semaines je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je voudrais juste redevenir celle que j'étais. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, il m'a rendue faible...

\- Vous avez été forte, vous vous êtes opposée à lui, vous avez continué à lui tenir tête, vous avez continué à me protéger. Vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse qui soit alors continuez à vous battre, ne le laissez pas gagner. Vous êtes toujours Teresa Lisbon. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que vous allez oublier mais je mentirais, vous apprendrez seulement à vivre avec. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas toute seule, laissez-moi vous aider comme vous m'avez aidé toutes ces années, même si pour l'instant j'échoue lamentablement. Je veux être celui qui vous donnera la force et l'envie de vivre à nouveau.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et s'était blottie dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas su si c'était pour se sentir en sécurité, pour sentir sa chaleur ou pour le consoler du mal qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Jamais il n'avait parlé aussi franchement.

\- Vous êtes déjà cette personne.

\- Alors parlez-moi, si vous gardez tout ça pour vous, ça va vous ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais parlé d'elles pendant toutes ces années...

\- J'aurais dû, ça m'aurait permis de me rappeler les bons souvenirs.

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez d'elles...

\- Venez vous asseoir

Ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé et il avait commencé à parler de sa rencontre avec Angela, leur fuite, leur nouvelle vie, la notoriété qu'il avait connue et qui l'avait éloigné de sa famille, sa petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui adorait construire des châteaux de sable, de ses regrets de n'avoir pas compris que l'argent n'avait aucune importance pour elles, de ne pas leur avoir consacré assez de temps... Il n'avait pas su à quel moment elle s'était endormie mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que parler ainsi lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il était censé l'aider et comme d'habitude, c'est elle qui l'avait aidé. Il avait caressé ses cheveux et puis l'avait allongée sur le sofa. Une nouvelle fois, il avait laissé un petit mot avant de partir « Merci de m'avoir écouté ».

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au bureau, elle avait glissé une petite lettre sur son canapé. Il était plus facile pour elle d'écrire que d'en exprimer verbalement le contenu, d'autant que Jane l'avait toujours rendue timide. Il avait été surpris en découvrant l'enveloppe et l'avait ouverte de suite.

«_ Je sais que je devrais vous dire tout ça de vive voix mais vous me connaissez ... Contrairement à vous, il m'est inutile de vous parler des bons souvenirs, vous les connaissez tous puisque vous êtes lié à chacun d'eux. Je vous remercie pour ceux que vous avez partagés avec moi, c'est une marque de confiance que j'apprécie. En vous écoutant hier, j'ai compris trois choses importantes. La première est que vous seul pouvez comprendre ce que je ressens face à tout ça et je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir traitée comme une petite chose fragile. Il fallait me faire voir la vérité en face. La deuxième chose que j'ai comprise est qu'il y a une vie après Red John, vous en êtes la preuve vivante. Enfin, contrairement à ce que je croyais, je ne suis pas faible. Vous avez dit que j'étais forte et je vous ai cru. Même s'il y aura encore des moments difficiles, je sais que vous serez là pour m'aider... »_

Cette petite lettre le touchait profondément. Il avait cru ne pas l'avoir aidée hier soir et finalement s'ouvrir à elle les avait rapprochés. Tous ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais exprimés, tous ces souvenirs évoqués, l'avaient aidée, lui avait montré la voie. Il savait bien que la culpabilité, la honte , le silence pouvaient faire encore plus de dégâts que l'agression sexuelle qu'elle avait vécue. Il était rassuré, elle reprenait confiance en elle et acceptait son aide. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne pas être en mesure de l'aider et qu'elle finisse par s'éloigner de lui. Seule la dernière phrase de sa lettre le rendait heureux et triste à la fois _« Merci d'être mon ami. »_

Son ami...il l'avait été au cours des neuf années écoulées. Quand il avait été rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas perdu Lisbon, il avait cru avoir perdu son amitié. Mais ils étaient de retour sur ce chemin familier qu'il avait longtemps cru que tous deux finiraient par quitter. Il avait toujours pensé que lorsque le monde serait débarrassé de RJ, il pourrait être plus que l'ami de Teresa...qu'il serait libre de l'aimer. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le tueur au smiley s'assurerait qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de retourner son affection. Aujourd'hui, il était pétri de doutes : lui et Teresa ne seraient-ils jamais que des amis ou pourrait-elle guérir assez pour avoir une vie amoureuse ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Amitié ou amour ?

Désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir mais plus la fin approche et plus c'est difficile à écrire. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir et rater la fin de cette fic qui me tient à coeur.

J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira.

...

**Chapitre 8 : amitié ou amour ?**

Depuis cette lettre, presque un mois s'était écoulé. L'attitude de Lisbon avait beaucoup changé. Elle gardait la tête haute en traversant les bureaux, elle souriait sans se forcer, elle ne lui cachait plus ses moments de doute et de tristesse. Elle lui parlait aussi des cauchemars qu'elle faisait encore mais moins souvent. Il lui parlait alors de ceux qu'il avait faits pendant toutes ces années et qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire. Il était là, la faisait rire, l'emmenait dîner, l'avait même emmenée à un concert...Il prenait soin d'elle sans jamais s'imposer, l'ami parfait...

Sa présence lui était devenue indispensable pour se sentir bien. Il était prévenant avec elle mais elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il mesurait chacun de ses gestes. Il était l'ami sur qui l'on peut compter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Son ami... Elle avait cru avoir perdu son amitié après Red John mais finalement, cette épreuve les avait rapprochés. A une époque, elle avait espéré qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, une fois Red John mort, il passerait à autre chose, il laisserait Angela et Charlotte reposer en paix. Elle avait espéré pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour elle, à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Red John s'arrangerait pour gâcher cela. Ce jour-là, quand Jane était venu à sa sortie d'hôpital, il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et depuis longtemps... Le pensait-il vraiment ou était-ce le poids de la culpabilité et la pitié qui avaient parlé pour lui ? Elle ne savait pas et il n'avait pas réitéré son aveu depuis. Ne le pensait-il plus ? Peut-être avait-il peur d'être rejeté ou leur amitié lui suffisait-il? Peut-être était-ce encore pire que cela... Red John avait peut-être raison, peut-être que Jane ne pouvait pas être avec une femme salie par son pire ennemi. Au milieu de tous ces doutes, la seule chose dont elle était sûre est qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et il y avait des chances que ça arrive si elle lui avouait son amour.

Jane était lui aussi en plein doute. Avant cette épreuve, il était persuadé qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui et qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il serait libre de l'aimer. Mais maintenant ? A sa sortie d'hôpital, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais elle n'avait rien dit de tel ou du moins, pas en ces termes. Elle avait dit qu'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, qu'elle avait besoin de lui mais qu'elle ne pouvait faire aucune promesse, qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Alors, il lui avait laissé du temps et n'avait rien demandé d'autre que de faire partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, leur amitié était plus forte que jamais et elle avait bien insisté sur le terme ami. Peut-être que leur amitié lui suffisait ? Ou peut-être avait-elle peur de passer à une relation amoureuse ? C'était si facile de lire les autres, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas avec elle ? Peut-être devrait-il lui demander clairement où ils en étaient ? Cette éventualité lui faisait peur. Et s'il s'était trompé, si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui ? Ou peut-être attendait-elle qu'il fasse à nouveau un pas vers elle ? Tant et tant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse et qui le torturaient depuis des jours.

Ils venaient de boucler une enquête compliquée et le procureur Ardiles était venu les féliciter en personne. Ils lui avaient fourni le coupable sur un plateau, l'inculpation n'avait été qu'une formalité. Mais visiblement, il ne s'était pas déplacé seulement pour ça. Jane avait toujours remarqué la façon dont il regardait Lisbon, il avait un faible pour elle et ça l'agaçait. Après les félicitations de rigueur à toute l'équipe, il s'était adressé directement à Lisbon.

\- Dites-moi Teresa, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir pour fêter ça, je connais un très bon restaurant italien...

\- Je …. Je suis désolée mais je suis prise ce soir.

Elle était visiblement gênée tandis que l'équipe suivait l'échange, amusée, tous sauf Jane qui avait l'air contrarié, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Grace avait bien remarqué son changement d'humeur, la jalousie le rongeait. Ardiles, lui, avait été un peu dépité.

\- Oh...et qui est ce chanceux ?

C'est le moment qu'avait choisi Jane pour se lever de son canapé et intervenir.

\- C'est moi ! Enfin, c'est nous. Voyez-vous, nous avons une tradition : à chaque grosse enquête résolue, on se fait une soirée pizzas. Vous voyez, elle mangera italien.

Il avait dit cela avec un air moqueur et suffisant alors qu'ils se tenaient de part et d'autre du bureau de Grace tels deux coqs sous le regard amusé de l'équipe. Lisbon avait été quelque peu gênée par l'invitation d'Ardiles et en même temps ravie de la réaction de Jane, il était jaloux .

\- Ok , je vois, ce sera pour une autre fois, Teresa.

\- Mais, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

\- Non merci, je serais sûrement de trop, à bientôt.

Jane avait attendu qu'il s'éloigne pour déclarer simplement :

\- Sage décision, il n'est pas assez marrant pour se joindre à nous !

Elle n'avait pu se retenir de rire à cette remarque presque enfantine.

\- Allez les amis, plutôt que de faire livrer les pizzas, je vous propose d'aller à la pizzeria puis au bar qui est à côté, c'est moi qui régale, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un ok synchronisé.

\- En plus, je vous fais même l'honneur de vous conduire dans ma magnifique voiture.

\- Avancez-vous , je vous rejoins, avait déclaré Lisbon .

\- Lisbon, vous avez peur à ce point de monter dans ma voiture ? Je suis vexé !

\- Il est vrai que monter dans votre voiture n'est pas des plus rassurant mais non, j ai encore de la paperasse à finir, je ne nommerais pas le coupable ….

Comme d'habitude, il avait fait des siennes.

\- Je vous attends.

\- Merci Jane mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, juste le temps que vous commandiez et je serai là.

\- Ok, ne tardez pas trop Lisbon … et pour la pizza, la végétarienne ?

\- Oui, merci.

Ils étaient donc partis tous les quatre. Dans la voiture, Rigsby l'avait taquiné sur sa tête quand Ardiles avait invité Lisbon.

\- On t'a déjà dit que la jalousie est un vilain défaut...dit-il en ricanant.

Même Cho s'y était mis.

\- T'aurais dû voir ta tête quand il l'a invitée !

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle les gars.

\- Ne les écoute pas ces deux affreux, j'ai trouvé ça mignon tout plein.

\- Merci Grace, ça m'aide beaucoup ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Mais si tu l'es ! Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là quand le be**l**lâtre du FBI lui a fait du gringue l'autre jour. Il était beaucoup moins subtil qu'Ardiles, on aurait dit un chat devant une souris. Mais rassure-toi, elle l'a envoyé bouler en deux deux.

Ils avaient raison, il était jaloux et pas très discret non plus. Mais il avait aussi surpris son regard amusé et ravi à sa réaction inhabituelle.

Lisbon était arrivée une demi-heure plus tard. La soirée s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur et ils avaient poussé jusqu'au bar d'à côté, qui pour un jeudi soir était bondé en raison d'une soirée dansante. Ils avaient regardé Cho, Rigsby et Grace danser tout en discutant de la dernière affaire et de son plan plus que tordu, mais qui avait fonctionné comme toujours. Et puis, il y avait eu cette chanson, la même que bien des années auparavant. S'il avait cru en ce genre de choses, il aurait dit que c'était un coup de pouce du destin. Alors il avait pris sa main et entraîné sur la piste de danse sans lui laisser le choix. Pendant quatre petites minutes, il l'avait tenue contre lui, sentant sa main posée sur son torse ...Cette danse n'avait rien à voir avec la première qu'ils avaient partagée. Il avait prolongé ce moment encore quelques secondes après les dernières notes puis s'était éloigné d'elle à regret et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il aurait juré y voir ce qu'il espérait tant. Elle lui avait murmuré un timide « merci » et ils étaient retournés s'asseoir.

La soirée terminée, Lisbon avait proposé à Grace de prendre le SUV pour ramener Cho et Rigsby et avait demandé à Jane si ça le dérangeait de la ramener, ce qu'il avait de suite accepté non sans faire une remarque sur sa témérité à monter dans sa voiture.

Elle s'était assoupie durant le trajet retour, le visage tourné vers lui. Arrivés devant chez elle, il avait pris quelques minutes pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air serein et elle était si jolie... Durant tout le trajet, il avait revécu cette danse, sentant encore le doux parfum de ses cheveux, sa main posée sur son torse, son corps si près du sien, sa joue dans son cou. Et puis son regard quand ils s'étaient séparés. Ce n'était pas de cette façon là qu'on regardait un ami, il en était certain... Il la réveilla doucement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle s'éveilla en lui offrant le plus merveilleux des sourires.

\- Désolée, j'étais un peu fatiguée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'était très agréable de vous regarder dormir si sereinement ... Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'était retournée vers lui presque timide.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

\- Un plaisir comme toujours.

Il avait hésité puis s'était penché sur elle et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le moment de surprise passé, elle avait répondu à son baiser. C'était un baiser doux et tendre comme elle en avait rêvé des centaines de fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait mais c'était encore mieux en réalité, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Il avait savouré chaque seconde de ce premier baiser mais c'est lui qui y avait mis fin. Ça lui avait demandé un gros effort pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et approfondir encore ce baiser qui avait éveillé en lui des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il devait se contrôler, ne pas la brusquer. Encore troublé par ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager, il avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que je devrais partir.

Elle avait levé vers lui un regard désemparé. Il l'avait embrassée, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et maintenant il était désolé... Il n'aurait rien pu dire de pire.

\- Non, ne vous excusez surtout pas !

Elle s'était précipitée chez elle en claquant la porte.

Sous le choc, il n'avait pas bien compris sa réaction, elle était blessée alors que c'est tout l'inverse qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas partir en la laissant ainsi, il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était entré et l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer dans le salon.

\- Teresa...

\- Partez, Jane.

\- Non, je ne partirai pas. Je crois que vous avez mal interprété ce qui vient de se passer. Dîtes-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Rien, c'est très clair. Je croyais que...

\- Que croyiez-vous ? Parlez-moi.

\- Je croyais que vous pourriez m'aimer, que vous pourriez me désirer... mais en réalité, vous venez de réaliser que je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais non enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ?

\- Red John, ce jour-là, il a dit...il a dit qu'après ça, je vous dégoûterai tellement que vous ne voudriez jamais me toucher.

Elle avait dit ça en lui tournant le dos, honteuse. Red John, encore lui...cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Il était mort et arrivait encore à leur faire du mal.

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules puis l'avait entourée de ses bras et serrée contre lui. Encore quelque chose qu'elle lui avait caché. Il aurait été si facile de la rassurer si elle lui avait parlé. C'était le moment de lui dire à nouveau ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et peut-être oserait-elle se dévoiler aussi...

\- Ce qui me dégoûte Teresa, c'est ce qu'il vous a fait, pas vous. Ce soir, j'aurais voulu que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais pour pouvoir vous garder serrée contre moi. Et ce baiser que nous avons échangé, je l'attendais depuis si longtemps ...Vous avez réveillé en moi des sentiments et des sensations que j'avais oubliés. Je vous jure que ça m'a demandé un terrible effort de quitter vos lèvres mais c'est pour vous que je l'ai fait. Je me suis excusé parce que je ne voulais pas vous brusquer et j'avais peur aussi, peur que vous me repoussiez. Je me suis mal exprimé car je ne regrette pas de vous avoir embrassée et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. Je dois vous avouer aussi que, même si notre amitié est très importante pour moi, j'espère toujours que notre relation change. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais, j'ai été clair là dessus dès que nous avons pu nous expliquer.

\- Je... je croyais que c'était parce que vous vous sentiez coupable, que vous aviez pitié de moi.

\- Donc, ce n'était pas clair … Je vais essayer de l'être aujourd'hui : Je suis amoureux de vous, Teresa. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que voulez-vous ? Vous m'avez dit ce jour-là que vous ne pouviez faire aucune promesse, que vous aviez besoin de temps. J'ai compris. Je vous ai laissé du temps et je vous en laisserai encore autant que nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous m'aimez aussi, je crois que c'est le cas mais j'ai besoin d'en être sûr, j'ai besoin de l'entendre...

Elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

\- Vous avez prouvé de nombreuses fois que malgré les années, vous restez un mystère pour moi.

Il avait dit cela si tristement, elle devait le rassurer comme il venait de le faire, elle devait lui dire, lui avouer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui depuis si longtemps.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Les doutes qui l'avaient envahi depuis toutes ces semaines étaient levés, elle l'aimait. Son visage s'était illuminé d'un magnifique sourire.

\- Mais, j'ai peur, peur que ça ne marche pas et de vous perdre.

\- Vous ne me perdrez jamais Teresa, nous avons traversé bien trop d'épreuves ensemble. Je vous aime et vous m'aimez ! Rien ne se passera mal...

\- Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler...

Bien sûr qu'il savait de ce dont elle voulait parler et il y avait eu beaucoup trop de non-dits jusque là, autant aborder le sujet sans détour.

\- De quoi ? De sexe ? On n'est pas pressé, je ne suis pas pressé et avant que vous n'interprétiez mal, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous désire pas. Nous avons tout le temps pour ça, pourquoi précipiter les choses ?

\- Parce qu'aucun homme ne peut accepter une relation comme ça.

\- Outre le fait que cette remarque est très sexiste et que je ne suis pas n' importe quel homme, je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai mis presque dix ans pour vous donner un seul baiser.

\- Nous étions amis, c'était différent.

\- Je peux vous assurer que dans mes rêves vous avez été souvent bien plus qu'une amie. Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé vous faire l'amour. Ceci fait donc de moi le roi du self-control.

Elle avait rougi à cet aveu. C'est elle-même ce qu'elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois.

\- C'est un grand changement, pour nous deux, et j'aimerais aussi profiter de ce début de relation comme tout couple naissant. Alors, voilà ce que je vous propose. Puisque nous sommes « ensemble », fini le « vous » et pas seulement quand nous sommes tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Euh, c'est surprenant...

\- Ensuite, autant te prévenir, je suis très « câlin », alors je vais te prendre dans mes bras, souvent...

Il avait joint les gestes à la parole, son regard azur plongé dans le sien.

\- Et puis, je vais t'embrasser aussi, encore plus souvent...

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec autant de tendresse et de douceur que la première fois. Elle avait laissé ses mains remonter sur ses épaules puis jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'attirer contre elle. Quand ce baiser avait pris fin, il avait posé son front contre le sien mais aucun d'eux n'avait relâché son étreinte.

\- Pas d'objection apparemment...

\- Aucune.

\- Et un jour, si je me débrouille bien, le désir deviendra plus fort que la peur, fais-moi confiance.

\- J'ai confiance.

Ses mains s'étaient insinuées dans ses boucles blondes.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça...

\- Quand je fais quoi ?

\- Tes mains dans mes cheveux.

\- Tant mieux parce que vous...tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'en ai rêvé.

Ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés en silence savourant ces premiers instants d'intimité.

\- Je te rendrai heureuse Teresa, je te le promets.

\- Tu me rends déjà heureuse...

Elle avait alors déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et pour le travail ? Tu sais que les règles sont strictes entre les agents...

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas agent mais consultant. D'autre part, j'adore enfreindre les règles, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , et celles là ne feront pas exception ! Mon côté enfant terrible...

\- Sois sérieux s'il te plaît.

\- Je te promets que je ne ferai rien pour t'embarrasser ni te causer des problèmes, je sais trop bien à quel point ce travail est important pour toi... mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se cache non plus. Ça te convient ?

\- Ça me convient.

\- Autre chose que tu voudrais me demander ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que...enfin je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais … rester cette nuit, juste dormir. Mais je comprendrais si...

\- Avec plaisir.

Il s'était dirigé vers son canapé, avait posé sa veste de costume et s'était allongé sur la méridienne.

\- Viens...

Elle s'était allongée contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et une main sur son torse. Avant de s'endormir, elle avait à nouveau prononcé ces trois petits mots qu'il avait tant attendus. Il était resté éveillé encore un long moment, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'elle était là contre lui. Il était heureux à nouveau alors qu'il avait longtemps cru que ce ne serait jamais possible. C'était grâce à elle et comme il le lui avait promis, il la rendrait heureuse elle aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le dernier chapitre !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

J'espère que la fin vous plaira aussi et vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures

** Chapitre 9 : une femme comblée**

Jane s'était éveillé aux premières lueurs du jour. Lisbon était encore endormie contre lui, son bras droit entourant sa taille et sa tête au creux de son épaule. Se réveiller avec elle contre lui était une chose à laquelle il avait longtemps songé et aujourd'hui c'était une réalité. Il était resté ainsi à caresser ses cheveux, repoussant le désir qui naissait en lui. Il saurait être patient, elle l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Voyant les minutes défiler, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au motel prendre une douche et se changer, il ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça au bureau. Il s'était levé délicatement ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il aurait voulu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir mais s'y était refusé, ne voulant pas l'embrasser contre son gré. Alors, il avait pris soin de laisser un petit mot pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas inutilement au cas où elle se réveillerait avant son retour « Bonjour beauté, je suis juste parti prendre une douche et me changer au motel, je reviens avec des muffins. Je t'aime ».

Elle s'était éveillée ce matin-là avec l'impression de n'avoir jamais si bien dormi. Pourtant, sitôt ce constat établi, un autre s'était imposé à elle : il n'était plus là. Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur de son corps, son appartement était silencieux, il était parti. Pourquoi ? Il avait eu l'air si sincère hier et ce matin... Elle n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux où elle sentait déjà les larmes se former, sa gorge s'était serrée... Quand elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle avait découvert une feuille de papier à l'endroit où il était allongé quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester jusqu'au matin mais avait tout de même laissé un mot où il devait se confondre en excuses... Ses mains avaient tremblé en attrapant la feuille et elle avait eu du mal à lire les premiers mots, sa vision troublée par les larmes. Son cœur s'était accéléré en découvrant ces quelques mots, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, il l'aimait et serait bientôt de retour.

Elle s'était alors levée plus déterminée que jamais. Elle avait pris une douche rapide, s'était parfumée et légèrement maquillée, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis... elle voulait être belle à son retour. Elle était dans la cuisine à préparer le café quand il était revenu. Elle s'était tournée vers lui à son entrée, appuyée au plan de travail. Il s'était demandé comment elle se comporterait à son arrivée et avait voulu la mettre tout de suite à l'aise. Quand il avait levé son regard vers elle, c'était une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vue. Il s'était avancé jusqu'à elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle avait répondu à son étreinte en le serrant plus fort contre elle. Il avait été un peu surpris mais avait très vite compris sa réaction.

\- Salut...

\- Salut...

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien...

Sa réponse était sincère mais il pouvait encore ressentir une légère inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Mais...

\- C'est juste que...

\- Tu as cru que je t'avais abandonnée, c'est ça ?

Elle avait baissé les yeux, un peu honteuse.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé un petit mot. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû rester près de toi, c'était maladroit de partir ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui... enfin, quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là et j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis , que...

Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas attendre son réveil, il aurait dû deviner qu'elle se sentirait abandonnée, cette peur était ancrée en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Le mot qu'il avait laissé n'avait pas suffit à la rassurer assez vite. Il devait le faire une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Regarde-moi Teresa... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, il faut que tu me crois.

\- Je te crois et tu es là maintenant.

Ils étaient ensuite restés enlacés quelques minutes profitant l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Teresa.

\- Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ces mots-là, je les ai trop attendus.

\- Je regrette d'avoir mis si longtemps à te les avouer.

\- L'essentiel est que tu me les dises aujourd'hui... Moi, je voudrais te dire merci d'être resté cette nuit. Tu crois que … tu pourrais rester à nouveau ce soir ?

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Il avait pris son visage en coupe et l'avait embrassée tendrement. Après avoir déjeuné, ils étaient partis au CBI. Dès ce premier jour, tout le monde avait remarqué leur arrivée dans la même voiture, leurs regards aussi et avait donc compris le changement de leur relation mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et tout avait été parfait, ou presque. Il la prenait par la main dès qu'ils sortaient du travail, l'embrassait souvent comme il l'avait promis, ils regardaient la télé blottis l'un contre l'autre, il restait chez elle toutes les nuits... Malgré le désir qu'elle voyait dans son regard, il n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé et n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Elle aussi faisait très attention à ses gestes, ne voulant pas éveiller chez lui des désirs qu'elle ne pourrait satisfaire pour l'instant. Les premiers jours, il avait pris l'initiative de chaque rapprochement et puis, au fil des jours, elle s'était détendue et avait, elle aussi, recherché ces gestes tendres du quotidien. Il faisait naître en elle un désir qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais la peur était toujours là, insidieuse. Elle avait envie de lui mais ne supporterait pas que ça se passe mal car cela mettrait en péril leur relation. C'était pour l'instant la seule ombre à leur bonheur.

Depuis la veille, Jane lui avait semblé soucieux. Elle l'avait questionné pour savoir ce qui se passait, en était-elle la cause ? Il l'avait tout de suite rassurée en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps mais elle n'était pas dupe, quelque chose le tracassait.

Ce matin-là, dans l'ascenseur du CBI, elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait embrassé, ce qui l'avait quelque peu surpris et un sourire avait illuminé son visage soucieux.

\- Je rêve ou tu enfreins les règles, là ?

\- Disons plutôt que je les aménage...

\- Ah, ma jolie Teresa n'est pas si sage que ça …

\- Je n'aurais pas pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Ravi de savoir que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes et ils avaient pénétré dans les bureaux.

\- Tu sais que ça va finir par jaser, on arrive ensemble tous les matins...

\- De toute façon, c'est un secret de polichinelle, je crois que je suis tellement heureuse que tout le monde a compris.

Elle s'était dirigée vers son bureau, le laissant assimiler son aveu.

Il avait promis qu'il la rendrait heureuse et il avait pour l'instant réussi.

Le CBI était calme ces derniers jours, les criminels leur laissaient un peu de répit.

Il était venu s'asseoir dans son canapé en début d'après-midi, il lisait quand il avait reçu un coup de téléphone. Elle avait vu une ombre passer dans ses yeux azur. Elle ne voulait pas écouter sa conversation mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en entendre une partie « Demain matin, 10h, j'y serai... Merci, à demain. » Une fois son téléphone raccroché, il était resté silencieux quelques minutes. Elle avait respecté son silence en espérant qu'il allait enfin lui parler. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui, le bras sur le dossier et sa main caressant ses boucles blondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je n'aime pas te voir triste comme ça.

\- Il faut que je m'absente deux ou trois jours.

\- Oh...Je peux te demander pourquoi ou tu préfères ne pas en parler ?

\- Il me faut aller à Malibu. J'ai vendu la maison, je dois signer les papiers demain.

Il avait l'air si triste en lui annonçant cela, elle avait saisi sa main. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter à cette annonce d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je veux dire qu'elle est pleine de souvenirs et …

\- Les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, sont dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Et comme l'a dit Red John, c'est là que tout a commencé et c'est là que tout doit finir...

Le silence s'était à nouveau imposé. C'était un moment douloureux pour lui, c'était tirer un trait définitif sur le passé.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Angela aimait cette maison, elle était trop grande, trop clinquante, ce n'était pas elle.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer devant son sourire attendri et en entendant le prénom de sa femme, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée et perdue. Elle était en quelque sorte jalouse, jalouse de sa défunte femme. Et elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Une question l'avait alors frappée de plein fouet : l'aimait-il autant qu'elle ? Elle avait essayé de chasser très vite ces pensées inconvenantes et s'était rappelée des mots que disait souvent sa mère quand elle était jalouse de ses frères « L'amour ne se divise pas, Teresa, il se multiplie ».

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je l'ai mise en vente. C'est un riche architecte qui l'achète, il va la détruire presqu'en totalité et en faire une autre, c'est une condition du contrat. Et l'argent ira directement au CBI, comme ça, j'échapperai au gala cette année.

\- N'essaie pas de faire comme si tout allait bien, je sais que ça te touche et tu t'imposes une épreuve que tu pourrais t'éviter.

\- Je veux le faire, j'ai besoin de le faire... Je serai absent deux jours, je pense.

Jane n'avait pas osé lui demander de l'accompagner. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il avait besoin de sa présence, de son soutien, de son amour. Mais, il avait bien conscience que la situation pouvait être délicate pour elle. Il devrait la rassurer bientôt à ce sujet, lui dire qu'il n'oublierait jamais le passé mais qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait.

Deux jours... deux jours sans lui... rien que l'idée lui était insupportable. Elle avait hésité à lui proposer de l'accompagner. Peut-être avait-il besoin de faire cela tout seul ? Ou peut-être n'osait-il pas lui demander ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'accompagne à Malibu ?

Il avait levé sur elle un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant.

\- En fait, je n'osais pas te demander de venir avec moi et donc oui, j'apprécierais beaucoup si tu m'accompagnais mais je comprendrais aussi que ça te gêne.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'était penchée et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Il avait souri quand elle avait quitté ses lèvres.

\- Fais attention, tu vas enfreindre les règles plus souvent que moi si tu continues ainsi.

\- C'est ta faute, tu es une tentation de tous les instants...

Il avait souri à cet aveu.

\- Enlève ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage.

\- Self control Teresa ... La maîtrise de soi ...

\- Je vais voir le chef pour l'informer qu'on part quelques jours.

\- Ok, je te laisse négocier.

Il l'avait regardée sortir dans l'open space. Cette femme était incroyable. Il avait parlé de self control mais la vérité était toute autre, il faisait de gros efforts au quotidien pour contrôler ses désirs. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, son cœur battait la chamade, la chaleur l'envahissait et l'air lui manquait. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait été la seule à éveiller de telles sensations en lui et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, cela avait encore empiré. Le pire moment était les nuits, quand elle enfilait son vieux maillot et qu'elle s'allongeait près de lui. Il patientait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Ces derniers jours, il sentait un changement s'amorcer, elle prenait souvent l'initiative de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre lui, de lui prendre la main... et il était apparemment « une tentation » à laquelle elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Lisbon était revenue du bureau du patron avec un grand sourire.

\- Trois jours !

\- Tu es la meilleure !

\- Hum, je pensais que peut-être on pourrait descendre un peu plus bas sur la côte et passer deux jours là-bas, rien que tous les deux, loin du travail, loin de Sacramento...

Cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre.

\- En voilà une bonne idée.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour... je sais que vendre la maison...je ne me fâcherais pas tu sais...

\- Teresa, c'est une très bonne idée, ne t'inquiète de rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas acheter deux ou trois choses et préparer des sandwichs pour la route.

\- Tu peux passer à la maison me préparer quelques vêtements s'il te plaît ?

\- Intéressant... Je peux fouiller dans la commode où tu mets ta lingerie aussi ?

Il avait dit cela pour la taquiner mais avait été surpris par sa réponse avant de sortir du bureau.

\- J'ai toujours un petit nécessaire de prêt dans un sac au fond de l'armoire au cas où et prends moi deux pantalons et deux ou trois chemisiers... Mais tu peux jeter un coup d'œil à la commode au cas où quelque chose te plairait...

Il en était resté la bouche ouverte ne sachant que répondre.

Il était donc passé chez elle récupérer ses affaires, il gardait presque tout chez elle désormais. Il avait également emmené le fameux sac, quelques vêtements et son maillot fétiche pour Teresa. Il n'avait bien sûr pas osé ouvrir la commode à lingerie, il ne se serait jamais permis de le faire et elle le savait très bien. Puis, il était allé faire quelques achats qui s'avèreraient nécessaires pour l'endroit où ils passeraient ces trois jours. Ils avaient pris la route en fin de journée pour pouvoir rouler de nuit.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la nuit et avaient dormi quelques heures dans la voiture. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner dans un snack, il était allé directement chez le notaire signer le contrat de vente. Elle l'avait attendu sur un banc dans le parc qui se trouvait juste en face. A sa sortie, il avait l'air serein. Elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux peut-être aller la voir une dernière fois...

\- Non, je ne préfère pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas la maison qui est importante, Angela et Charlotte seront toujours avec moi, elles font partie de moi. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends...

\- Et ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins, je t'aime c'est tout, n'en doute jamais.

\- C'est juste que... j'aimerais te rendre heureux comme tu l'as été avec Angela, mais je doute que ce soit possible, je ne suis pas aussi...

Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'elle cultivait ce sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à Angela. Cela aurait été moins compliqué pour elle s'il avait été divorcé. Il devait la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de son amour.

\- Oh Teresa ! Tu n'as rien à envier à Angela, tu es une femme tout aussi exceptionnelle et je me dis chaque jour que j'ai une chance incroyable que tu m'aimes. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Je suis peut-être même plus heureux parce que je suis différent, je sais la chance que j'ai et je compte bien en profiter au maximum. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est ce que je ressens. Toi aussi, tu fais partie de moi maintenant, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer à quel point je t'aime.

Cette nouvelle déclaration l'avait rassurée mais aussi tellement émue qu'elle n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...

\- Je t'aime, Patrick Jane, n'en doute jamais non plus.

Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement comme pour sceller cette dernière déclaration.

\- OK... Bon, on va où alors ?

\- Alors, figure toi que je connais un hôtel au bord de la plage à une quarantaine de kilomètres, j'ai réservé avant de partir. Donc, on devrait être là-bas d'ici une heure, on pose nos affaires, on mange un morceau et direction la plage !

\- La plage ?...

Il avait remarqué son air gêné tout à coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas dans l'idée d'aller à la plage ?

\- Et bien je n'ai pas de maillot et puis …

\- J'ai fait quelques achats avant de partir : un drap de bain, un maillot et un paréo, bien que ton corps n'ait aucune raison d'être caché, j'ai supposé que tu préfèrerais en porter un.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec son corps et encore moins depuis Red John mais se le réapproprier était une phase de la guérison.

Elle avait caressé sa joue, il pensait à tout pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Merci...On y va ?

\- C'est parti !

L'hôtel qu'il avait choisi avait vue sur l'océan et leur chambre était magnifique. Il était pressé d'aller à la plage et l'avait poussée dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Elle avait souri en découvrant le maillot de bain qu'il avait choisi pour elle et à la bonne taille. C'était un deux pièces bleu-vert, une coupe plutôt sportive avec un paréo assorti qu'elle avait noué autour du cou. Elle pensait être gênée en sortant ainsi vêtue de la salle de bain mais ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle à ce moment-là, empreint de désir et d'admiration l'avait rendue heureuse. C'est elle qui avait parlé la première.

\- Merci, il est magnifique et juste à ma taille...

\- J'ai l'œil...Allez, je languis d'aller plonger dans l'océan !

Arrivés sur la plage, Lisbon n'avait toujours pas retiré son paréo. Lui avait de suite retiré son tee-shirt et elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu torse nu. Elle ne l'imaginait pas si musclé. Son observation ne lui avait pas échappé.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me dévorer des yeux ?

\- Prétentieux ! Je me demandais comment tu fais pour être si musclé alors que ton seul sport depuis des années est de t'allonger sur le canapé ?

\- De bons restes ... Tu viens te baigner ?

\- Non, tu sais, je suis une fille de Chicago, l'eau n'est pas vraiment mon élément.

\- Comme tu voudras !

Elle l'avait observé courir jusqu'à l'eau, plonger dans les vagues, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. On aurait dit un gamin qui voyait l'océan pour la première fois. Il avait eu une épreuve difficile le matin même et il était capable de profiter de chaque instant. Il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle le rendait heureux, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait désiré durant ces dix dernières années et elle avait bien l'intention de le rendre encore plus heureux chaque jour.

Il avait plongé dans l'eau salée. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avant quotidiennement et qui lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui, cela lui permettait de se rafraîchir, dans tous les sens du terme...Voir Teresa dans cette tenue l'avait un peu troublé. Il avait profité un long moment de ce bain jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un homme à genoux devant Teresa sur la plage et s'était alors empressé de sortir de l'eau pour la rejoindre. L'homme était parti et Teresa était toujours assise sur la serviette à le regarder. Il s'était assis derrière elle, l'avait serrée contre lui et collé son torse et ses jambes encore ruisselants contre elle.

\- Elle est froide Jane !

\- C'est pour te punir !

\- Me punir ?

\- Pour avoir discuté avec un autre homme en mon absence !

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Moi jaloux ? d'un homme qui fait 10 bons centimètres de plus que moi, qui doit avoir 10 bons kilos de muscles de plus aussi et le tout avec 10 ans de moins ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux...

Il avait dit cela en rigolant tout en le pensant.

\- J'adore quand tu es jaloux mais il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, tu es beau et tu as un charme terrible …

\- Arrête, je vais rougir !

Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment à admirer l'océan puis ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, main dans la main. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'aller manger une glace en ville. Il avait pris la salle de bain le premier. Une fois sorti, il l'avait trouvée endormie. Il s'était assis au bord du lit pour la regarder. Il n'en revenait pas de l'aimer autant et plus les jours passaient, plus il l'aimait. Il se l'était si longtemps interdit, pour ne pas s'attacher à elle alors qu'il risquait de la mettre en danger et de la perdre, pour ne pas la faire souffrir, pour ne pas trahir Angela. Il avait aimé Angela et ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais il avait eu la chance de rencontrer une femme tout aussi exceptionnelle, il était heureux à nouveau, il aimait à nouveau. Il avait caressé son visage comme il aimait le faire puis était allé sur le balcon admirer l'océan. Il ne l'avait pas entendue le rejoindre un moment plus tard.

A son réveil, elle l'avait observé avant de le rejoindre. Il avait mis un pantalon de costume et une chemise dont il avait relevé les manches. En le voyant ainsi accoudé au balcon, ses boucles blondes dans la brise marine, elle l'avait trouvé encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle en était folle amoureuse. Elle avait repensé aux mots prononcés près de trois semaines plus tôt « un jour, le désir sera plus fort que la peur ». Et oui, elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais désiré un autre homme. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui, tout était tellement parfait entre eux que ça se passerait bien, elle en était sûre. Elle était prête à franchir cette nouvelle étape de leur relation mais elle savait que c'était à elle d'agir. Forte de cette résolution, elle s'était levée puis s'était glissée derrière lui, enserrant sa taille et laissant courir ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Tu dormais trop bien et j'aime te regarder dormir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien... mais tu devrais arrêter de faire ça.

Il avait stoppé ses mains qui courraient sur son ventre.

\- Un problème de self control peut-être ?... Alors peut-être que l'on devrait oublier la glace et essayer de perdre le contrôle pour voir ce que ça donne... mais si tu préfères la glace...

Il s'était tourné pour lui faire face, cherchant dans ses yeux ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Elle lui avait souri et il l'avait embrassée comme jamais auparavant, avec passion, sans retenue. Il l'avait relâchée à bout de souffle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'avait pris par la main et entraîné au pied du lit. Elle avait alors plongé son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Je sais que tout se passera bien.

Il l'avait allongée à côté de lui et caressé son bras.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu nerveux … Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas...depuis Angela en réalité et elle a été la seule.

Elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il voulait maladroitement lui dire et avait un peu de mal à y croire. Mais le temps n'était pas aux explications, cela n'avait aucune importance, ils éclairciraient le cas Lorelei plus tard.

\- Ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Non, je suis juste flattée. Ne sois pas nerveux, tout va bien se passer...

Son attitude maladroite avait laissé place à un visage qu'elle avait rarement vu si sérieux.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que si je fais quelque chose qui te déplaît ou si tu veux qu'on arrête à n'importe quel moment, tu me le diras. S'il te plaît. C'est important Teresa...

\- Tout va bien se passer... J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas être l'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné qui soit. Mais je te promets que je te dirais si ça ne va pas.

Sa voix douce et calme l'avait apaisé de même que sa main venue caresser sa joue.

Il avait commencé par l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il s'était montré si attentionné, si doux, si tendre, prenant le temps de découvrir son corps de ses lèvres et de ses mains, ce corps qu'il avait rêvé d'aimer des centaines de fois. Puis il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux verts obscurcis par le désir cherchant ainsi une dernière fois son accord avant d'entrer délicatement en elle, il lui avait murmuré de si belles choses qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui, à eux, tout au long de leur étreinte, se donnant à lui sans aucune crainte. Quand enfin au comble du plaisir, il avait murmuré un « je t'aime » à son oreille, elle n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes. Encore en elle, il l'avait regardée un peu paniqué.

\- Teresa, je suis désolé, tu avais promis de...

\- Chuttttt, tout va bien, tout va très bien.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

\- Je suis heureuse c'est tout, je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse.

\- C'est vrai ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je n'ai pas été trop...

\- C'était parfait... Tu as été parfait... J'ai imaginé faire l'amour avec toi des dizaines de fois mais c'était encore mieux. Je te remercie d'avoir été si patient.

\- Non, Teresa, c'est à moi de te dire merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance encore une fois. Merci de m'aimer envers et contre tout. Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

\- Je te le promets, je t'aime trop.

Elle l'avait embrassé alors que ses lèvres dessinaient le plus charmant des sourires.

\- Et puis maintenant que je connais tous tes talents, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi... Et, pour toi, c'était bien ?

\- C'était parfait Teresa, TU es parfaite. Maintenant, je peux t'avouer que mon self-control a été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps...

\- Alors que dirais-tu de perdre le contrôle à nouveau ?

\- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée...

Ils s'étaient aimés une deuxième fois. A son tour, elle avait pris le temps de découvrir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette seconde union avait été plus passionnée. A la fin de cette étreinte, encore tremblants du désir assouvi, il l'avait tenue serrée contre lui de longues minutes et avait encore répété qu'il l'aimait. Puis il avait roulé sur le dos entraînant son corps frêle à reposer sur le sien. A cet instant précis, il était un homme comblé et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait rester dans cette chambre avec elle pour le restant de sa vie. Pourrait-il être encore plus heureux ? Oui, et encore une fois cela dépendrait d'elle mais il était peut-être trop tôt pour lui demander de l'épouser, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Et puis, il y avait le risque qu'elle refuse... Le mariage était important pour lui, c'était une preuve d'amour qui les lierait à tout jamais.

Le voyant si pensif, c'est elle qui avait rompu le silence.

\- Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup.

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi ?

Il avait hésité avant de livrer ses pensées mais après tout, que risquait-il ? Un refus au pire, un délai de réflexion ? Elle pouvait aussi accepter et il ne le saurait qu'en lui posant la question.

\- Disons que j'ai une question à te poser mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.

Cette réponse l'avait intriguée et le voir si peu sûr de lui était touchant.

\- Je te trouve touchant quand tu n'es pas sûr de toi.

\- C'est toi qui me rend timide. Tu es tout pour moi Teresa: ma meilleure amie depuis dix ans, mon amante maintenant, la femme que j'aime et j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme et qu'on fonde une famille aussi... Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Elle avait espéré cette demande mais ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait un jour. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien troublé par le doute.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre de suite et je comprendrais aussi que …

Elle avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, elle voulait devenir sa femme et avoir des enfants avec lui si cela était encore possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner une meilleure preuve d'amour que celle-ci.

\- Oui !

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, je veux devenir ta femme et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons aussi avoir des enfants.

Il avait roulé sur elle et l'avait embrassée à en prendre haleine.

\- Teresa Jane, ça sonne bien non ?

\- Très bien.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, on en a déjà trop perdu. On annonce la nouvelle à l'équipe dès notre retour, on se marie le week-end prochain, et on travaille au petit Jane dans la foulée...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais tu sais, je ne suis plus très jeune et peut-être que...

\- Ça marchera et en attendant, on pourrait s'entraîner future madame Jane.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils avaient mis dix ans pour en arriver là, dix ans pour enfin s'avouer leur amour. L'avenir ne serait pas toujours aussi parfait mais à deux, ils avaient toujours été plus forts et ils surmonteraient toutes les épreuves comme ils l'avaient toujours fait prouvant ainsi que l'amour guérit toutes les blessures.


End file.
